Lions, Tigers, And Aliens, Oh My
by RedBadger83
Summary: Set post Never Again.  Mulder and Scully attend a Halloween party.  They’ve had a few drinks and begin talking to each other without knowing it’s the other.  Major fluff with a little angst for good measure.  Sequel's here finally!
1. Lions, Tigers, and Aliens, Oh My

**Lions, and Tigers, and Aliens, Oh My.**

**Part 1/2 : The invitation**

**Rating: R for language.**

**Thursday, October 30th**

**X-Files Office**

**Washington D.C.**

**12:30 P.M.**

"Hey, Scully, you want to grab some lunch?"

"You read my mind, Mulder. I'm surprised you didn't hear my stomach over here."

"I did. I was just being polite by not saying anything." Mulder joked.

"I haven't eaten since six o'clock this morning. I'm surprised I waited this long. So, where do you want to go?" I asked him.

"I picked the place last time, Scully. You can pick. I'm pretty flexible. I can eat anything."

Standing there for a second, I pondered on where to go. I finally spoke up, "Giovanni's?"

"Sure, I could go for some Italian." He said holding my coat so I could slip into it.

Placing his hand in the small of my back, he led me out of our basement office. On our way to his car, we were stopped by A.D. Skinner.

"Agents?"

"Hello, sir." I greeted.

"Where are you two off to right now?" A.D. Skinner said.

"We were going to get some lunch, sir." I continued.

"Listen, My wife and I are throwing a Halloween party tomorrow night, and I was wondering if you two could come?"

"I don't have any plans, sir. I'll be there. This is a costume affair, right?"

"Yes, Scully, it is. What about you, Agent Mulder? Can you come too?"

"Sure, Skinner. Wouldn't miss it. If it's okay, I could bring some friends." Mulder said.

"Sure, the more the merrier. The party starts at 7:00. Do you have any idea what you'll be?"

"I do, sir. I have a costume I was planning on wearing to hand out candy, but you'll have to wait until tomorrow night to see what it is."

"Would it be a matter of national security if you told us, Scully?" Mulder asked.

"Actually, it would be, Mulder." I quipped.

"Really now. Can't wait to see what it is. You've gotten my interest piqued, Scully." Mulder continued.

"Looking forward to seeing you there, Agents. You're the only two out of this bunch I want there."

"Thank you, sir. We'll be back soon." Scully said.

"Dismissed." Skinner said heading back into his office.

Finally making it to the car, Mulder opened my door for me. I climbed inside.

When he climbed in I joked, "Who says chivalry is dead?"

"What's that, Scully?"

"Nothing. I was making a joke about you opening my door for me."

"Oh." He said starting the ignition and pulling out of the garage.

Sitting there, I was remembering the events that happened in Philadelphia. The tattoo had affected my judgment, but not enough to sleep with Ed Jerse. I just couldn't betray Mulder like that. I knew about Kristen Kyler, but in his defense he thought I was dead. I guess I thought I would try a little payback for the whole Kristen debacle when I met Ed in the tattoo parlor, but he never even asked me if I slept with him. When it came down to it, I just couldn't. The tattoo was enough of an adventure.

**Giovanni's Italian Bistro**

**Little Italy, DE**

**12:35 P.M.**

Getting out of the car, he came around to my side and helped me out of the car.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome."

Placing a hand in the small of my back, (I love it when he does this) he led me into the restaurant.

"Mulder, Scully, so nice of you to drop by for lunch today." G said. He hates Giovanni.

"Have you been busy today, G-man?" Mulder said.

"It's been kind of slow today, Mulder. I think everyone's at home getting ready for Halloween."

"Maybe." I said.

"So, the usual table, guys?"

"Sure, G, thanks." I said.

Upon seating us he said, "What would you like to drink?"

"I'll take a Root Beer. You know, got to go back to work, so don't need to be tipsy." I quipped.

"I wouldn't mind you a little tipsy in the office from time to time, Scully." Mulder deadpanned.

"Mulder!"

"I'll have an iced tea." Mulder said to G.

"I'll be right back with your drinks." G said leaving the table to get the drinks.

"So, Scully, what can you tell me about your costume?" Mulder asked.

"Let's just say, you won't realize it's me. What are you dressing up as?"

"I'm not sure what I'll dress up as. You got a dress I can wear?"

"Mulder! Cute, but I think you'd tear my clothes to shreds." I said laughing.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'll think of something. I could always go as my old stand by costume."

"What's that?" I wondered what he could be.

"A baseball player. I have an old uniform from when I was a teenager. I think it still fits." He said.

"I could see that. No one will know who I am. This will be a total departure from who I really am." I said.

"What you going to come dressed as a practicing doctor?"

"Yeah, that's me, Mulder, Miss Predictable." I quipped.

"If there's one thing you're not, Scully, it's predictable. You keep me on my toes."

"I'm glad you think I'm not predictable."

"Your little trip to Philadelphia proved that. Can I ask you something about that, Scully?"

"No, I didn't, Mulder."

"How did you…"

"Know you were going to ask me if I slept with Ed Jerse?" I finished his question.

"Yeah."

"I just did. No, I didn't sleep with him. I wanted to though, but I just couldn't."

"Why not?" Mulder wondered.

"It didn't feel right." I said.

"Okay. I'll leave it at that."

"Mulder, how come we don't talk?"

"We talk all the time." He said.

"We talk about cases. We banter back and forth. We never chat like friends do."

"You're right. We don't. What do you want to talk about?"

"Let's just take turns asking questions. Okay, you can go first."

"Okay, what's your favorite color?" He asked.

"Hmm, purple, any shade. I'm not picky."

"No wonder you have that deep purple suit. I always liked the way you looked in that suit. That is my favorite suit." He said.

"Thanks. Okay, same question."

"Umm, probably gray or black."

"I can see why. It seems whenever I come over to your apartment your wearing a black or gray t-shirt." I said.

"Okay, favorite memory from your high school days?"

"Probably my senior prom, well after the prom is an even better memory."

"Why?" He said with a glint in his eyes.

"Not because of that. I didn't do that. My date, Marcus and I were in a parked car. He was thinking it's now or never. I was thinking…" I said.

"What were you thinking?" He said.

"I'm thinking, 'What is that siren getting louder?'."

"No way, who called the cops?"

"It wasn't the cops. It was the fire department. My friend Sylvia and her idiot prom date Burwood had built this campfire that went totally out of control and we all had to ride back on the uh—what do you call it—the uh—the pumper truck. Marcus was the twelfth grade love of my life. I can't believe I just told you that." I said giggling.

"I can't believe you haven't told me before."

"Okay, same question."

"Hmm, summer's spent in Martha's Vineyard. Those were the best. The only place you had to be on time was home for supper." He said with mirth in his eyes.

"I can imagine. I remember growing up in San Diego, even though it's not the same. San Diego is beautiful this time of year, as I'm sure Martha's Vineyard is cold."

"I've never been there this time of year. You said you didn't do it on prom night, and I've tiptoed around this question, but when did you, assuming you have?" He asked.

"That is a little personal, Mulder, but seeing as how we're friends, I'll tell you the truth. You already know I dated Jack Willis a while ago and there was Ethan, when we first met four years ago, and there was one in medical school and a boyfriend in college and you know about Marcus, but I didn't with any of them. It didn't feel right. So to answer you're question, Mulder, I haven't. I'd appreciate it if you'd not tell anyone, except my mother. She'd flip if she knew I was still waiting. She thought I did with Marcus all those years ago in high school, I just never set her straight." I said.

"Scully, I'm glad you told me this. I'm impressed. There's still one person over the age of 14 that still believes in waiting for love."

"Thanks. I guess same question again. If you don't want to tell me that's fine. I understand."

"I wouldn't be a very good friend if I didn't divulge this confidence after you just spilled your guts, so to speak. Let's see, I guess I was in high school. I had fallen for my best friend, yes it was a girl. I'm not gay."

"I didn't say you were, although… I'm just kidding with you." I quipped.

"Her name was Charlotte. Don't ever call her that though. She liked to be called Charlie. She was a major tom-boy. That was what attracted me to her. I looked at her one day and it was like a lighting bolt hit me. It was prom later that year. We'd been dating for a few months, and she surprised me by wanting to go to Lover's Lane, so we did and that's pretty much the story. You wanted to know how old I was too, I was 17."

"Charlie. That reminds me I need to call my brother."

"Okay, scariest memory, unless you don't want to go there."

"No, it's okay. It was just a few weeks ago. Gerry Schnauz was the scariest thing I've ever faced. Not even my abduction was that scary. I did delay him from doing that until you got there though, thank god. My speaking his native language stopped him for a moment. I took German in college as you well know." I said.

"I know that had to be scary for you. I'm glad I got there in time."

"Me too, Mulder, me too. Same question."

"When Samantha was abducted. I was powerless to stop it. I never want to feel that helpless again."

"That's the way I felt when Gerry Schnauz had me bound and gagged in that dentist's chair ready to puncture my eyes with that ice pick. I really never want to feel that helpless again either." I said as G came back with our drinks.

"Here you are guys. Have any idea what you guys want for lunch?"

"I guess I'll have my usual, chicken fettuccine, G." I said.

"As many times as we've eaten here, I've never tried that. I always get the same thing too. I think I'll have the same. Try something new for a change."

"Very good. I'll be back shortly."

"Thanks, G." I said.

"Stepping out of your comfort zone, Mulder. I'm impressed."

"I'm even more impressed, Scully. I feel like I've gotten to know you a whole lot better today."

"I do too. We should do that more often." I said.

"I know. After the party tomorrow night, we can head back to your apartment or mine and just hang out. I'd like it if we you hung out more after work. You really are the only one I trust, Scully."

"I told you the night we staked out Tooms that you were the only one I'd put my career on the line for. That was the first and last time I called you Fox. You said you even made your parents call you Mulder."

"You remember that?"

"You'd be surprised at what I can remember, Mulder."

"I thought I was the one with the photographic memory."

"You are. I just have a really good memory too. In my family, I was the one who remembered the phone numbers, birthdays and important dates." I said.

"Well, that's a coincidence. My mom was never good at remembering that kind of thing, so I always did it." He said.

"Yeah, I think it bothered my brothers and sister when I could do that and they couldn't, but it didn't bother me."

"It doesn't bother me. I'm used to it."

"I used to hang out with my brothers more than my sister. I was a major tom-boy too. Getting dirty never bothered me. My brothers and I would walk in the woods out behind on of the base houses we lived in one time with Ahab. I miss Ahab so much sometimes I can't think about anything else. I remember being his favorite. My brothers and sister didn't have nicknames in his eyes, except shortened versions of their names. I think it disappointed him that I didn't want to practice medicine like him. I think, no, I know he was proud of me in whatever I decided to do. At least he didn't have to be here to see me get abducted, and nearly killed at the hands of Donnie Pfaster and Gerry Schnauz. Granted Schnauz was scarier than Pfaster, but either way I was scared. I hope I never see Pfaster again."

"I'm sure you won't." Mulder said as G brought our food to the table.

"Here you go, guys. Enjoy." He said.

"Thanks, G-man." Mulder said.

"You're welcome. If you need anything, just call me, okay."

"Okay." I said as he left the table.

"This looks really good, Scully. I can see why you order it every time." Mulder said.

"It tastes even better, try some." I said placing a fork full of food in my mouth. Mulder did the same.

"Wow, this is unbelievable. I'll have to order this more often." He said.

We finished our lunch, paid the check and headed back to the office.

**X-Files Office**

**Washington D.C.**

**1:30 P.M.**

The day was pretty much routine. We looked at five potential X-Files and turned down four. It seemed one was the real deal and would need our attention. We submitted the paper work to Skinner. We should get the answer on whether or not we can investigate it by Monday morning.

**5:15 P.M.**

"Hey, Mulder, I'm going to take off. It's after five anyway." I said.

"Okay, Scully. I guess I could too. See you tomorrow morning, right?"

"You know it, Mulder." I said grabbing my coat and heading to my car.

**Dana Scully's Apartment**

**Georgetown, MD**

**5:35 P.M.**

"Ouiser?"

"What?"

"I'd recognize this penmanship anywhere. You have the handwriting of a serial killer." The TV said. One of my favorite movies, 'Steel Magnolias' was on. It was comforting.

I was jolted out of the movie by someone knocking at the door.

"Who is it?" I called out.

"It's Mom." The voice called back.

Unlocking the lock and sliding back the chain, I opened the door to see all five foot two inches of my mother standing there.

"Mom, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"I was just in the neighborhood, thought I'd stop by."

"Did you talk to Mulder?" I asked.

"Yes, he called me. Dana, honey, why didn't you tell me I had it wrong all those years ago?"

"You were so sure I had. I didn't want you to think you were wrong." I said.

"But I was."

"Yes, ma'am, you were, but I didn't want to say anything. You know all things anyway. I just didn't want you to think you didn't."

"Well, I'm glad I was wrong. Now, Missy on the other hand…" Mom said.

"Yes, we all know I was the polar opposite of Missy. I figured one wayward daughter was enough, even though she wasn't that bad."

"Well, I knew she was hardly a virgin. Remember, I caught her one time."

"Don't remind me. I did the same thing."

"You did? When?"

"I mean I didn't catch her with a guy or anything."

"You mean…"

"Yeah, Mom, don't sound so surprised. Most people have done that at least once in their life."

"Have you?"

"Mom!" I exclaimed.

"Well…?"

"Once or twice. I'd rather do that for now. I haven't found the one yet. I don't do it that much, Mom. Just so you know. I haven't in so long, I'm not sure I'd even remember how." I deadpanned. (I've been hanging around Mulder too long.)

"You're joking, right?"

"Yes, Mom. The only time I did that was when I was a teenager. I don't anymore."

"Good. I knew that you did as a teenager."

"You knew? How did you know?"

"Oh, please, Mothers know these things, Danes."

"Oh, at least you never called me on it. That would have been embarrassing."

"Yes, it would. Anyway, I brought some food. I made more than I'll eat, so I figured that you'd like it."

"Thanks, Mom. I didn't really feel like cooking anyway. I was probably going to order in Chinese or something. Have you eaten already?"

"Nope, just finished cooking and hopped in the car. You set the table, and I'll plate up the food."

"Okay, Mom." I said grabbing plates and silverware and headed to the dinning room.

We sat down and had dinner together. I usually don't like the drop by. I'd like a little notice before someone comes by, except my mom or Mulder.

"That was fantastic, Mom."

"Thanks, Dana. I'm glad you liked it." She said clearing the table.

"Mom, just put those in the sink. I'll take care of them later."

"Okay."

"Do you need to get right home?"

"No, why?" Mom asked.

"I thought you could finish watching the movie with me."

"What movie?"

"'Steel Magnolias.'" I said.

"Oh, my favorite."

"I know. It's a good movie."

Sitting down on the couch, we began to watch the movie. After about thirty minutes the movie went off. I looked over at Mom. She was crying, as was I. I handed her a tissue.

"Thanks. It never fails. I always cry during the funeral scene." She said.

"I know. I do too. I heard somewhere that they were really crying during that scene. A little girl was dying of cancer, I believe it was, wanted to come to the set and see them filming the movie, and while they were filming the movie the little girl died. That tore the cast up pretty bad, so those are real tears, not fake, Hollywood tears."

"That's a nice little bit of trivia."

"I thought so too. Even the cancer bit. I know I'm going to beat my own, Mom. You don't have to worry. You've lost enough right now. You lost Dad and Missy, and that's enough for now. Trust me, I'll beat this." I said trying to convince her that I would.

"If you have faith that you will, then I will. Have you told Fox?"

"He doesn't like to be called Fox. Yes, I told him. After Gerry Schnauz and Donnie Pfaster, we have no secrets from each other."

"Except the fact that you love each other."

"Mom! I don't love him that way. He's my best friend. I'm definitely not in love with Fox Mulder!" I said emphatically.

"You keep telling yourself that, honey. When you're ready to admit it to yourself, I'll be there laughing and telling you 'I told you so'. You should have seen Fox when you were clinging to life after your abduction. He was so distraught. He missed you like the sun misses the flower in wintertime."

"Yes, I'm sure he did. He's my best friend, Mom. The only one I trust. The only one I'd put my career on the line for, no one but him." I said wondering if Mom's words had some ring of truth.

"You trust him more than you've ever trusted a guy before. Just so you know, Marcus, Nick, Daniel, Jack, and Ethan, I never really liked them anyway. I just went along with it to make you happy. Fox is perfect for you, honey. Why can't you see it?"

"Because, he's arrogant and stubborn. He's set in his beliefs and the like. Barely budges an inch."

"Sounds a lot like someone else I know." Mom said.

"Mom, I am not arrogant!"

"Okay, maybe you're not arrogant, but you're all the other things, and say what you want, but you keep Fox grounded, whether you want to or not. You keep him from running off in the middle of the night and getting his fool self killed. You keep him honest. I've seen the look in his eyes, Dana. You make him a whole person. I know he told you that nothing else matters except finding out the truth, but you matter to him now." Mom said leaving the apartment.

"Damn it. Why does she do that? She's always got to say something about my love life. I don't love Mulder. Get it through your head, Dana. Damn it, you do not love Mulder that way." I said to myself knowing it was a lie. I did love Mulder. I _**do**_ love Mulder. I think I fell for him right after my abduction. He was the only one who kept hope alive. He was the only one who believed that I would come back, and I did.

Just as I was mentally berating myself for loving Mulder, the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Scully, it's me." The familiar voice on the other end said.

"Mulder, where are you?"

"I'm at home. Just wondering what you were doing."

"_Mentally berating myself for loving you_", I thought, but said, "My mom just left. She'd brought some dinner for us."

"That was nice of her."

"Yeah, it was. What's up?"

"Like I said, just wondering what you were up to." Mulder said.

"Nothing right now. What are you up to?"

"Oh, you know, then usual."

"Watching some more of your videos again, Mulder?"

"Nope, don't really need them anymore. I got the perfect woman to think about for that nowadays." He said.

"_I thought I was his best friend. I thought he would tell me if he had been dating someone._" I thought.

"Anyone I know?" I said.

"Yeah, you know her pretty well, but I can't talk about it. I haven't told her yet, don't want to jinx it." He said.

"I understand."

"I guess I'll see you in the office in the morning?" he asked.

"You know it. I'll be there."

"Bye, Scully." He said.

"Bye, Mulder. Have a good night."

"You too, Scully."

The line disconnected. I missed his voice already.

Deciding that sitting here pining away for Mulder was fruitless, I decided to go to get ready for bed. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the tub. Placing some of my lavender bath salts into the tub, the little room blossomed with scent. It was calming and relaxing to my wound up nerves. Damn my mother for saying all that to me. She knew full and well what it would do to me having those thoughts planted in my head. I'd be obsessing over it all damn night. My bathroom used to calm me, but after Tooms slipping in here unnoticed, it winds me up, but thankfully I have the calming scent of lavender in abundance. Stripping away the barriers of clothes, I slipped into the nice, hot bath.

I sighed as the warm water warmed my already warm skin. I had brought my cordless phone in the bathroom with me in case someone were to need me. It's kind of late though. No one calls this late except my mom or Mulder, and my mom will only call if something is wrong. Finishing the bath, I toweled myself off and went into my bedroom. I slipped into my pajamas and climbed into bed. I drifted off to sleep.

**12:30 A.M.**

"Aufhoren! Ich habe keine unruhe!" I yelled in my sleep.

As the ice pick was floating toward my left eye, I bolted awake.

"Damn it, why am I still having nightmares about Gerry Schnauz?" I said as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Scully, it's me."

"Mulder, it's after midnight. Is there something you needed?"

"No, just wanted to make sure you're still okay."

"I'm fine."

"I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, you didn't. I was having a nightmare and that woke me up." I said.

"Are you sure you're all right, Scully?"

"I'm… I'll be fine. I'm sure of it." I said.

"If you want, I can come over."

"No, it's okay. I'm fine."

"I'm tired of your 'I'm fine' act. You may fool some people, Dana, but you can't fool me. Tell me the truth." He said.

"No, I'm not fine, but I know I will be."

"I'm coming over there and don't try to stop me." He said.

"All right, but don't expect the beautiful and enigmatic Dr. Scully to greet you at the door."

"Who's greeting me at the door?"

"Just plain old Dana, in her pajamas and bath robe."

"That's fine. I didn't expect a full blown dress up anyway. I like you in your pajamas anyway." He deadpanned.

"Mulder!"

"See ya in a few, Scully."

"Okay, Mulder." The line disconnected.

Climbing out of bed, I went to the bathroom. After that, I went to the living room and sat on the couch to wait for Mulder. Snuggling up with a pillow, I fell back to sleep. I didn't hear Mulder when he entered my apartment. He took a seat in a chair straight across from the couch.

**1:30 A.M.**

"Aufhoren! Ich habe keine unruhe!" I yelled in my sleep.

"Scully, wake up. It's Mulder. You're in your apartment. You're safe."

"No, Gerry, stop." I yelled.

"Scully, you've got to wake up." Mulder said cradling me.

I bolted awake with Mulder holding me.

"Mulder?" I asked.

"Yeah, Scully. It's me. I told you I'd be here, didn't I, or did I dream that?" He joked trying to make me feel better.

"I can't understand it, Mulder. I've never had nightmares like this, not even after Barry and Pfaster. Why was the Schnauz case so different?"

"Maybe because, Schnauz was going to erase your memory and Barry just gave you to the aliens, and Pfaster just wanted to kill you."

"That could be it, Mulder, at least I'm still here and remember who I am." I said.

"Maybe it would help to talk about it, Dana." He said. Oh, shit, he used my first name. That breaks my defenses down.

"What's there to talk about, Mulder? A madman held me against my will and was going to stick something in my eye to make me forget everything, forget…" I said.

"Forget what? Forget who?"

"Forget my mom, Missy, Ahab, and even you, Mulder. Even if I do have unrest, I don't want to forget a minute of it."

"You don't want to forget me or the X-Files?"

"No, Mulder, you're my best friend. I told you that. Look, it's one-thirty in the morning, and who's here comforting me? Last time I checked you weren't my mother."

"No, I'm not your mother. Hell, I'm not even female." He deadpanned. He's even made that an art.

"Thank god, you're not female. I have plenty of female friends. I like having the one male friend." I said.

"Although, it would be kind of nice to know how it feels to make love as a woman."

"Mulder! You are incorrigible. I feel the same way."

"Well, I can correct that for you right now, if you'd like." He quipped.

"Mulder! Stop with this kind of talk. I going back to bed now. It's too late for you to go home. You can stay in the guest room if you'd like, or you can sleep in my room in the chair across from the bed." I said as my voice trailed off.

"Was there another part to that, Scully? Your voice trailed off like there was."

"Well, I guess you can sleep in the bed with me, but I'm not going to be held accountable for my actions." I deadpanned.

"You've been hanging around me too much, Scully, but I'll take you up on the bed thing."

"Did you bring clothes for in the morning? I mean unless you want to have to drive back to Alexandria before work." I said.

He pointed to the coat rack by the door, "Nope, I'm covered. I brought a suit for in the morning, and the bag there by the coat rack has everything else I'll need."

"You were so sure that I would ask you to stay, huh, Agent Mulder?"

"Yes, I was, Agent Scully." He said.

"God, you're arrogant. Sometimes it's cute, but sometimes it gets on my nerves."

Walking into the bedroom, we climbed into my bed and went to sleep.

**Part 2/2**

**Rating: NC-17.**

**Friday, October 31st, Halloween.**

**Dana Scully's Apartment**

**Georgetown, MD**

**5:55 A.M.**

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock waking me up. I always have one thought this early in the morning, _just five more minutes, please._ I know it's fruitless to try to get a little more sleep, so I just get up. Today, however, was different. I rolled over trying to get the extra five minutes I so desperately wanted, and was blocked by a warm body. With that I bolted awake to the sight of Mulder staring down at my tousled hair, and sleep filled eyes.

"Good morning." He said in a quiet voice.

"Good morning." I said back. In a joking manner I looked under the covers to make sure I was still fully clothed.

"Scully, what are you doing?" He asked with an amused smirk on his face.

"I was making sure you didn't take advantage of me." I quipped back.

He pouted.

"I was just kidding, Mulder. I knew what happened."

"I know you were. It was a cute joke."

"'Cute.'? Since when do you say the word cute? I've never heard you say the word cute before."

"I don't know. It just kind of came out that way." He said.

"We've got to get ready for work now. Hopefully, Skinner will let us out a little earlier so we can get ready for the party. Did you ever come up with something to wear?"

"I'm just going to drag out that old baseball uniform I have. I think that's the best I can come up with. I'll call the gunmen from the office to see if they can come too. It'll be a blast having them there."

"As long as Frohike stays sober and doesn't hit on me, I'll be fine."

Mulder laughed, "What if I get drunk and hit on you?"

"Mulder, you won't even know who I am at this party. Like I said, you won't recognize me in this costume."

"Oh, really. I think I would recognize you in anything you'd wear."

"Not in this. No one will, not even ever vigilant Skinner will know it's me." I said padding off to the bathroom to start the shower for Mulder.

"You can have the shower first, Mulder. I'll go round us up some food."

"Okay, thanks, Scully."

"_Wow, it was nice waking up that way. I'm glad I invited him to stay. I wonder how many more days we will have once I tell him… Don't go there, Dana. He probably doesn't love you back. What mom said was probably wrong._" I thought.

I padded off to the kitchen to get some breakfast for the two of us. After about fifteen minutes, I had the table set, and Mulder came out of the bedroom fully dressed in the black Armani suit that I love so much. He was even wearing my favorite tie. It was purple and black striped.

"Shower's free if you want it." He said straightening his tie.

"Okay, I'll be back in a second. Go ahead and dig in."

"No, it's okay. I'll wait for you."

"Suit yourself, Mulder. This won't take too long." I said making my way to the bathroom.

I spent fifteen minutes showering, putting on my make-up and dressing in my purple suit and a black shell.

Emerging from the bedroom and smoothing the material of my suit, I made my way to the dining room to have breakfast.

"Scully, this looks fantastic. Who knew you could be a Martha Stewart in disguise?" He joked.

"My mom taught me to do this when I was sixteen."

Taking our seats, we ate breakfast silently.

Upon finishing, I stood and started to clear the table.

"I'll do that, Scully. It's the least I could do for your hospitality."

"It's okay, Mulder. I can do it."

"No really, I insist." He said.

"Okay, Mulder, knock yourself out." I said jokingly.

He cleared the table and washed the dishes. I'd never seen this side of Mulder before.

"You ready for work, _**honey?**_" I joked.

"Really funny, but Skinner will have out heads if we're late."

"Okay, let's get out of here then."

"My car or your car?"

"I guess we can take your car. It doesn't bother me anyway. You can drive." I said.

"Okay, my car it is."

Just as we were about to leave, the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Agent Scully?"

"Yes?"

"It's A.D. Skinner's secretary. Hold on for Assistant Director Skinner."

"Okay, sure."

"Agent Scully?" A.D. Skinner said.

"Yes, sir?"

"We've got a report of an incident downtown. We'd like you and Agent Mulder to check it out. Don't take to long though, it's a half day for you, Mulder and myself. I'll see you in a few for a briefing."

"Yes, sir. I'll be right there."

"One more thing, do you have any idea where Agent Mulder is? I can't seem to get him to answer at home."

"Yes, sir, I have a pretty good idea where he is."

"Well, tell him, when you see him that is, that you're both needed in my office in a few minutes."

"I'll tell him when I see him, sir." I said as I hung up the phone. As soon as the phone was back in its cradle, I began to giggle.

"Who was that, Scully?" He asked as he began to laugh right along with me.

"It was Skinner. He's needs us in the office right away."

"All right."

"He's say not to be late since it's a half day for us and him."

"Okay, we'd better get going then." He said.

Leaving my apartment, we made our way to his car. He opened my door for me. Climbing in I thought, "_There he goes with the chivalrous behavior again_."

He climbed in, started the car and pulled away from my apartment.

**F.B.I. Headquarters**

**Washington D.C.**

**7:30 A.M.**

Walking through the hall, we were greeted by several agents. Most were pretty nice, but they're a certain few that never are.

"Hey, Spooky, today's your big day, isn't it?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Walsh?"

"I mean, you are Spooky Mulder, for Christ sakes. Isn't Halloween your big day to be all Spooky?"

"As a matter of fact, no. I don't really like Halloween. I much prefer Thanksgiving or hell, even Valentine's Day, but not Halloween. I liked trick-or-treating when I was a kid, but not because of the candy and costumes. I didn't give a shit about that. I liked looking into other people's houses."

"Well, sorry, Spooky."

"His name's Mulder, idiot." I bit out through gritted teeth.

"Why don't you just be quiet, Mrs. Spooky?"

"Mulder, we have that meeting with Skinner. Let's just leave the idiot alone." I said taking Mulder's hand to lead him away. He dropped my hand and put his in the small of my back, pushing me toward Skinner's office.

Skinner's secretary, Amanda Mask, greeted us.

"Hello, Mulder, Scully. The Assistant Director is waiting."

"Thanks, Mandi. Has he been waiting long?" I said.

"Not too long."

"I apologize for making him wait. We had a problem with a fellow agent."

"Walsh again?"

"Yeah, he gets on my nerves with his 'Spooky and Mrs. Spooky' stuff." I said.

"Don't take it personally. He gets on everyone's nerves. In fact, if you'll keep this under you hats, A.D. Skinner's looking for a way to get rid of him now."

"Well, I can't say I'll miss him." Mulder said.

"I'll tell A.D. Skinner you're here."

"Thanks, Mandi." I said.

Knock, Knock.

"Yes?" Skinner said.

"Sir, Mulder and Scully are here."

"Send them in, Mandi."

"Yes, sir."

"Good morning, sir." I greeted.

"Scully, how was your night?"

"_Oh, shit. I was hoping he wouldn't ask that. I'd have to lie. I hope I'm good at it. I've never been able to this well._" I thought.

"Oh, it was uneventful. My mom brought me some dinner. We watched a movie on TV. Then she went home, and I went to bed."

"I've heard you've been having nightmares about the Gerry Schnauz case. Is this true, Scully?"

"Yes, sir. I'm getting better though." I lied.

"So, no nightmares last night?"

"No, sir." I lied. Mulder glanced my way, knowing I was lying.

"Mulder, how was your evening?" Skinner asked.

"You know, same old, same old. I stayed in a watched a few of my movies." He joked.

"That's been a running joke around here for four years, Mulder. You need a woman and bad."

"Maybe I'll meet one at the party. I'll call the guys and see if they can come."

"'The guys'? Oh, you must mean The Lone Gunmen. They'll be a little crazy, but they'll be fun to be around."

"I told Mulder, as long as Frohike stays sober and doesn't hit on me, I'll be fine." I said. Mulder, Skinner, and I just laughed.

"That's a good one, Scully. Now down to business. This isn't going to take long. You should be back in the office by nine. There's been a murder and the local P.D. thinks there's something off about it. They think it's an occult killing, like a sacrifice. I told them I had the perfect agents to work such a case. They're expecting you. That's all. Dismissed!"

We got up to leave. "Mulder, a word, please?"

"I'll be along in a sec, Scully."

"Okay, Mulder. I'll be right outside waiting for you."

I left the room.

"Mulder, have you come up with a costume for my party tonight?"

"I think I'll just drag out my old baseball uniform and do that, sir."

"No, that won't do. I have a spare that's perfect for you. No one, except me that is, will know it's you. It's such a departure from your normal personality. Drop by my house after work, and I'll dust it off for you." He said.

"Sure, thanks, sir. May I ask what I'll be dressing as now?"

"Yes, you may. It's an old Energizer bunny costume I wore ages ago when I met my wife. We met on Halloween at a costume party. You said maybe you'll meet someone at the party tonight, so this costume will be the perfect icebreaker, so to speak."

"I like it. That's perfect. Thank you, sir. I'll be by later to pick it up."

"Dismissed, Agent Mulder."

He joined me in the outer office.

"What was that about?" I asked Mulder.

"It was about the party. He wanted to know what I was coming as. When I told him, he said he had a costume I could borrow."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nope, not telling. You won't tell me what you're going to be, so I'm not telling either." He said acting like a child.

"Oh, all right. I guess I'll see tonight."

We headed downtown and investigated the case. It really was an occult sacrifice. We apprehended the suspects and was back in the office by nine, just as Skinner said.

**X-Files Office**

**9:05 A.M.**

Mulder sat at his desk and picked up the phone.

"TLG, Frohike speaking."

"Frohike, it's Mulder. Put me on speaker and don't record this."

"All right. Hang on." Frohike put it on speaker.

"Guys, what are your plans for this Halloween?"

"Watch horror movies and eat popcorn. Maybe get drunk and laugh at little kids costumes, why?"

"Because, Scully and I got invited to a costume party. I asked if I could bring some friends. They said I could, so you guys want to come?"

"Sounds better than what we had planned. Will there be pretty ladies at this party?" Langly asked.

"You know it." Mulder said.

"Is Agent Scully going to be there?" Frohike asked.

"She's going to be there too, Frohike." He said. I just rolled my eyes.

"I'll definitely be there. I've got a costume." Frohike said.

"We all have costumes, Frohike. We'll be there, Mulder. What time?" Byers asked.

"The party starts at 7:00, guys. Looking forward to seeing you there." Mulder said.

"This will be loads of fun. Will there be liquor at this party?"

"I'm guessing there will be."

"We'll definitely be there. See ya then, Mulder." Frohike said.

"See you all there. Bye, guys." Mulder said hanging up the phone.

"Frohike asked if I was going?" I questioned.

"Yes, he did." I rolled my eyes again.

"At least he won't know who I am."

"No one will, according to you."

"You're right, no one will. This is going to be such a departure for me. I'm going to have a good time, I just know it."

The day pretty much came and went. Skinner gave us the answer on the potential X-File we looked at yesterday. We'll be leaving for Mobile, Alabama Monday morning. It could have been a lot worse, at least they have a field office. At 12:00, we hopped in Mulder's car, and he drove me home.

**Dana Scully's apartment**

**Georgetown, MD**

**5:45 P.M.**

I was just about to put on my costume when I heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's mom, Dana."

"Just a minute."

I went over to the door and opened it.

"Hey, Danes. How are you today?"

"What's with the drop by? Something wrong?" I asked.

"No, just wanted to see what you're plans are for tonight."

"Skinner invited me to a party at his house. I was going to that. I was just about to get ready for that."

"You're going as an alien?"

"Yeah, it's such a stretch for me to believe in that kind of thing so I thought it'd be perfect for me to dress like that for tonight."

"It is perfect. Is Fox going to be there?"

"We've hardly spent a minute apart since last night, but yes, he'll be there."

"What do you mean by that, Dana?"

"I had another nightmare. He called me a little after midnight to see if I was still all right. When I told him I had a nightmare, he rushed right over. While I was waiting for him, I fell asleep on the couch. He came in and sat in the chair across from the couch. I had nightmare while on the couch. He rushed to my side and cradled me trying to wake me up gently. Finally, we just went to bed. Yes, in my bed, but nothing happened. I swear nothing happened, Mom." I could see the devilish look in her eyes. The things she said to me last night had gotten to me a little, and she knew it.

"Did you tell him that you're in love with him, Dana?"

"Mom! I am not in love with Fox Mulder! Get that through your head."

"Dana Katherine Scully, stop lying to your mother. You know that's a sin." Mom said acting like the perfect catholic she was.

"Okay, okay, I admit it. I love him. I'm in love with Fox Mulder. There I said it." I said. True to Mom's word, she stood there and laughed.

"I told you so." Mom said as she continued to laugh.

"How did I know that was coming?"

"I told you the day you admit your true feelings toward Fox, I'd be there laughing and saying 'I told you so.' You don't want me to be a liar, do you?" Mom said quieting her laughing to a giggle.

"No, I don't want you to be a liar. You want to help me get ready?"

"Sure."

"All you'll have to do is zip me up when I put the suit on. The mask part is kind of cool, it has a voice changer in it. It makes me sound like an alien."

"Is this yours or did you rent it?" Mom asked.

"It's mine. I bought it. I thought it might be something I'd want to wear again someday."

"Well, that good. If it gets ruined, you won't have to pay a whole lot of money to a rental company. Let's hope you don't. I may want to borrow it next year." Mom said.

"Sure thing. You go as an alien, and I'll go as Mulder and pretend to catch you."

"That'd get a laugh or two, especially from Mulder." Mom said.

I padded off to bedroom to put my costume on. I didn't put anything else on but the costume. It's pretty form fitting and you could see the lines of my bra and panties if I chose to wear them and I wanted to look genuine. This will freak Mulder out. Never in a million years would he think I'd dress up as an alien for Halloween, but here I am.

I rejoined Mom in the living room. She gripped the zipper and pulled it up for me.

"You're not wearing anything under this?"

"No, you could see the lines, and I want to look like a real alien."

"That's a good idea. At least you owe this." Mom said.

"I know. Spent a little more than if I'd have rented it, but I'll have this for good."

I grabbed my mask and slipped it on. Switching on the voice changer I said, "How do I look, Mom?"

"That's great. That's the neatest thing I've ever heard. No one will recognize you in that." Mom said.

Taking off the mask and switching off the voice changer I said, "That's the plan. I'll probably talk to Mulder and all tonight. I'll tell him that I love him, while in costume. That's going to freak him out. An alien confessing their undying love to Fox Mulder."

"What's he dressing up as?"

"He was dressing up as a baseball player, but Skinner said he had an extra costume that Mulder could borrow. Mulder didn't tell me what it was."

"Did you tell him you were dressing up like this?"

"Nope. Sure didn't. This will _**definitely**_ shock him. The beautiful and enigmatic Dr. Scully, his and Skinner's words, the eternal skeptic dressed up as an alien. We'll be laughing for months about this."

"I can see why you would. It is pretty funny. Why is the suit gray? I though aliens were green."

"That's actually a misnomer. Reticulans are called 'little green men' for the fact that they bleed green. Their skin is really gray."

"That's a good thing to know." Mom said.

"One more thing, don't shoot them. If their blood get aerosolized, it's deadly. It changes the chemical composition of your blood, basically changing it to the consistency of jelly."

"That's a little scary."

"I know. Mulder had a run-in with one a couple years back. I figured out how to save him though."

"Well, it's a good thing you did."

"I agree, that was before my abduction, though. I think we're all glad I'm all right, so to speak."

"Well, I'd better get going. You've got a big night tonight. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Mom said jokingly.

"What exactly won't you do, Mom?" I quipped back.

"Very funny. Happy Halloween. I can't believe tomorrow is Missy's birthday. Some days, I can't believe she's gone."

"I know, Mom. How old would she have been?"

"Let's see, she was six years older than you so… She would have been 39 tomorrow."

"Wow, I still can't believe I'm 33. Oh, dear God, I'm a 33 year old virgin."

"Hey, don't knock it, honey. I was a virgin when I married your father."

"I kind of figured that one. You were always a good catholic. I guess that's where I get it from."

"Yes, you may have your father's hair color, but you look and act just like me."

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing." I quipped as I hugged her.

"I think it's good. At least when you and Fox are together for the first time, it will be your first time. I already know you will tonight. It doesn't bother me. Your grown now. You can make your own decisions now, but you will share it with me in the morning, right?"

"I don't know. If we do, I might tell you we did, but that's where it will end. If Missy were still alive, I'd probably given her the details and, she'd have told you."

"I understand not wanting to tell your mom the details of your love life, Dana. I don't think I'm ready to hear that from one of my kids yet. Last time your brother, Bill, and his wife, Tara, visited, I could hear them through the wall. It's a wonder she's not pregnant yet."

"Eww, Mom, I don't want to hear about Bill and Tara. That's just gross. To me, that like imagining you and Ahab." I said shivering from sheer disgust.

"Dana! I can't believe you just said that."

"I never did, I was just saying that hearing about Bill and Tara is as bad."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'd better get going." Mom said heading for the door.

"Okay, Mom, the usual breakfast in the morning?"

"Yes, I'll be here around 8:00. I know it's a Saturday, and you'll want to sleep in. Let's hope, Fox will be in the bed next to you when you wake up again in the morning."

"One can only hope, until it happens, then run away in sheer terror." I joked.

"I'll see you in the morning." Mom said leaving.

I looked at the clock on my cable box, it read 6:30 P.M. Time to head off to Skinner's. It'd take a solid thirty minutes to get there, and he said around seven. Grabbing my keys off the counter, I headed downstairs to my car.

Assistant Director Walter Skinner's house

Arlington, VA

6:55 P.M.

There were a few people here already, but I was hoping to get Skinner alone for a second to let him know it was me under this Reticulan costume. I spotted him next to the refreshment table. I crossed the room to him.

"Skinner?" I said.

"Yes?"

"Can I speak to you in the kitchen for a second?"

"Sure." He said. He knew everyone at the party, so he wasn't afraid of the person under the costume.

"Sorry about this."

"Who's under that mask? I can't tell. You're voice sounds alien too."

I took off the mask.

"Scully?"

"In the flesh, sir."

"This was the big secret costume? Got to say I'm impressed. Never expected you to come dressed as an alien."

"A Reticulan, sir. A specific type of alien."

"Nice, you actually went all out. I didn't even know it was you."

"That's the plan, sir. Is Mulder here yet?"

"Yeah, he's around. You won't recognize him, though."

"Ooh, this will be fun. Did the gunmen show up?"

"Oh, yeah, Mulder's friends are here too. I think Frohike took it a little far, but hey, it's all in fun."

"Yeah, I love Halloween."

"Me, too, Scully, me too."

"Well, I'm going to circulate. See if people will figure out who I am."

"That's sounds like a good idea."

"By the way, nice costume. Too bad you don't have your AK47."

"I know that would have been cool." Skinner said as I pulled my mask back on and exited the kitchen.

"One more thing, don't tell Mulder about the costume, okay. I want him to be surprised."

"You have my word, Scully. And again, nice costume."

"Thanks again, sir."

Leaving the kitchen, I walked over to the bar and had a few drinks. I don't drink often, but I figured why not. While at the bar, The Energizer Bunny came over and began drinking too. He turned to me and started talking to me.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"I'm having a good time. You?"

"Yeah, my friends are walking around looking for pretty girls to talk to."

"You're not looking for a girl?"

"Yeah, but one in particular. She's my best friend, and I'm in love with her."

"I'm also looking for my best friend too. I'm in love with him as well. I have no clue how he's dressed."

"Well, if you don't find him just come back to the bar and hang with me. I _**love **_your costume. You don't see many Reticulan costumes these days."

"You must be a believer?"

"Oh, yeah, I am."

"Well, that's cool. I'm going to look for my friend. If I don't find him, I'll be back." I said.

"I'll be here." He said.

I walked around, looking for Mulder. Not knowing how he was dressed made this hard. Finally, I just gave up. I headed back to the bar and that damn bunny. It always annoyed me on the commercials.

"Hey, again."

"Same to you. You didn't see your friend?" He said.

"Nope, I just decided to give up. I'll see him Monday at work."

"Yeah, I'll see my friend at work Monday too."

"So, you want to find somewhere here where we can get to know each other."

"Sure."

"I'll go ask Skinner if there's anywhere we can use." I said.

"Okay, I'll be right here." He said.

I crossed the room to where Skinner and his wife were standing.

"Skinner, is there a room close by that is quiet so my new friend and I can catch our breath?"

"Sure, the guest room is just down the hall."

"Thanks."

I crossed the room back to the bar.

"Okay, follow me." I said taking his hand and walking to the room with him.

"I'm glad to get away from the loud music for a second." He said.

"Me too. Take off your mask. Let me see who's behind the mask."

"Okay, but I'm not too much to look at. Be warned." He said as he laughed and took off the mask.

"Mulder?"

"Yeah, who's under there? I must know you for you to know my name." Mulder said.

Switching off the voice changer and slipping my mask off I said, "It's me, Mulder."

"Scully? Well, I never would have thought it would be you under there. You were right. I didn't recognize you in that."

"I told you that you wouldn't."

"I like this. This looks more like something I would wear."

"I know. I loved it the moment I saw it in the shop. Look, Mulder."

He held up his hand to stop me from talking.

"Scully, what I said at the bar, that I was looking for my best friend, and that I was in love with her, I meant it."

"I know. I meant what I said too, Mulder."

"Scully, I love you. I think I fell in love with you during the time you were abducted. I was the only one that kept hope alive. I wanted to believe that you'd come back to me, and you did. I don't care how long we have left. I know about your cancer, you told me about it. If we only have days, weeks, or months left, I want to make them count, Scully."

"Mulder, I know you wanted to believe, and you did. Because you believed, I'm here now. I love you too. I wanted to tell you while I was in costume that I was in love with you, because it would kind of freak you out. I mean an alien, specifically a Reticulan, confessing their undying love to you, how would you react?"

"It would unnerve me a little, but if you were the alien, it wouldn't be so bad."

Leaning in, I kissed him.

"I shouldn't have done that." I said.

"Yes, you should. Do it again."

I kissed him again.

"We'd better get back to the party. I don't want Skinner to think I'm sleeping with someone I barely know."

"I know. He'd just think you were drunk though, which you are, a little." Mulder said.

"Yes, I am. I haven't had that much to drink since I was in college."

"Well, maybe I'll just take you home and do something about that."

"Mulder! You really are incorrigible. Get your mask on. We'd better get back out there." I said.

"Okay, spoil my fun."

"Do you have to give this back to Skinner after the party?"

"Yep, I brought some clothes to change into. When you say the word, I'll get changed, and we'll leave."

"Okay."

Walking back out to the party and slipping on our masks, Mulder and I danced awhile and stuck close to each other.

"I meant to ask you, Mulder. Do the guys know how you're dressed?"

'Oh, yeah, they already laughed at me for this costume."

"So, if they know you're dressed like that, oh shit. Frohike might know I'm the alien that's been circulating all night. What time do you have?"

"It's 9:45. We'll stay a few more minutes and then leave. I know you don't want Frohike hanging around you like a little puppy dog. That's my job." Mulder quipped.

Looking through the crowd, I saw the gunmen walking toward us.

"Hey, Mulder. Did you find Scully in all this chaos?" Byers asked.

"No, I didn't. I found a Reticulan instead. This is Groush. These are The Lone Gunmen."

"Oh, my god. My husband back home won't believe I met you guys. You guys are famous on my home planet, especially you Frohike. The girls back home love you. Most of my single friends sit around and talk about their Frohike fantasies. I didn't have them though. I was a Byers girl." I said putting them on.

"Oh, well, Groush, you make me feel special. I'm not much to look at."

"I thought you were, before I met my husband that is. If I wasn't married to a real son-of-a-gun, I don't know what I'd be doing right now."

"Frohike, may I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, Mulder."

Frohike and Mulder left.

"So, Groush, what's the weather like on Reticulum?"

"Langly, I'm not really a Reticulan. It's me, Scully."

"That's good, Scully. I'd have never guessed it was you. Prove it."

I lifted my mask a little to prove it.

"Wow, talk about going all out, Scully. That's just cool." Byers said.

"Thanks. I didn't want Frohike to know it was me."

"You did a very good job of that."

Frohike and Mulder joined us again.

"Is everything all right, Mulder?" I asked.

"Yes, it is, Groush. Thanks for asking."

"I got to say, Frohike. Weird costume. What are you supposed to be?"

"I'm supposed to be that guy from 'Braveheart'; it didn't work out so well."

"May I take a picture of you guys to take home? You too, Mulder. You're pretty famous back home too."

"Sure thing, Groush."

"Let me go out to my rental car and grab my camera."

"I'll give you an escort." Mulder said.

Taking my hand, we walked out to my car.

"I think Frohike's buying this, Mulder."

"I think they all are."

"Nah, Langly and Byers know it's me. I told them."

"You did?"

"Yeah, they were as shocked as you were."

"I'm sure they were."

"I liked Byers' costume. I could see him as Prince Charming. Hell, I can even see Langly as a hippie. I don't know where Frohike thought he could be Mel Gibson, oh well, it is Halloween after all." I said.

"Yes, it is, and a day for revelations." Mulder said.

"Oh, yeah. Mom already knew this would happen."

"Really?"

"Yes, she said to me right before she left, 'don't do anything I wouldn't do'." I giggled.

"She did?"

"Yes, she did. One more thing, Mulder. If you couldn't tell before, I'm not wearing anything under this."

"I thought you looked to real at the bar."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Frohike's going to wonder why you're out here this long with an alien."

"Yeah, he is. You got your camera?"

"Yes, let's get back in."

We headed back in and took some pictures. We had Skinner take one of all of us.

"Well, Groush, you ready to blow this pop stand?" Mulder asked.

"Yes, I am. I need to turn in my car and get on the ship home. My friends are going to flip when they see these pictures. When I come back to Earth, I'll get you guys to autograph them for me. Mr. Skinner, thanks for inviting me. Mulder, we'd better get you changed. Mr. Skinner, it was a pleasure."

"I'll keep you company while Mulder changes, Groush."

"Thanks."

We all went to the guest room where Mulder and I had been earlier.

"'Groush'?" Skinner questioned.

"I didn't want Frohike to know it was me. Mulder came up with it."

"He did, did he?"

"Yes, sir."

"You don't have to be so formal when you not at work, Dana."

"If you don't mind, Skinner, I prefer Scully."

"That's fine. It was a little weird calling you 'Dana'. I don't think I will anymore."

"I'd appreciate it. Only my family can do that."

Mulder came out of the bathroom in his obligatory black t-shirt and jeans.

"You read to go, Scully?"

"Yeah, can you follow me to my apartment? Make sure I get there all right. I've had a little to drink."

"Sure, Scully. I'd be happy to follow you home." Mulder said as I stood up from sitting on the bed.

Placing his hand in the small of my back, he pushed me toward the front door. Getting into my car, I drove to my apartment.

**Dana Scully's Apartment**

**Georgetown, MD**

**10:10 P.M.**

Climbing out of my car, I walked up the steps to my apartment. Easing the key in the lock, I opened my door. Padding off to my bedroom, I flopped gracelessly to my bed. Moments later I heard Mulder enter the apartment.

"Scully, you here?"

"I'm in the bedroom, Mulder." I called out to him.

I turned on the TV I had in my room. I sometimes like to sleep with it on. I turned on a music video channel. They were playing 80's music. "I Think We're Alone Now" started to play. Mulder walked into the bed room.

"I didn't know you liked this kind of music."

"Oh, yeah." I said. I had already taken off my mask.

He joined me on the bed. Leaning in, I kissed him.

"You looked great tonight, Scully. You always look great." He said as he ran his hand up and down my back in long, slow strokes.

"Thanks." I blushed.

"What?"

"I'm not used to people telling me I look great. I mean my exes told me I looked good, but not great."

"Well, to me you look great. You couldn't look just good a day in your life. Last night, when you were in you pajamas, you still looked great to me, Scully." He said kissing me again. His hand drifted up and gripped my zipper. Pulling it down, I felt goose bumps creep over my overly sensitive skin. He slipped his hand over my shoulder to slide the material away. I stopped him.

"You've got on too many clothes." I quipped.

"I thought you didn't want to do this to begin with."

"No, I want to. You just have on to many clothes."

He slipped his shirt off. Running my hands on the newly exposed skin, I noticed goose bumps appear on his skin.

My hands reach for the button at the top of his jeans. Popping the button loose, and toggling the zipper, he stood and let the material fall to the floor. Sitting back on the bed, he began to sweep the material of my costume off my ivory shoulders. I finally, took matters into my own hands and finished taking the suit off, tossing it to the floor, like an old, unwanted blanket. I kept my eyes cast to the floor, unable to look him in the eye. I wasn't sure how I'd measure up to the other women in his life.

"Mulder, may I ask you a personal question?" I said still not making eye contact.

"Sure, Scully. You can ask me anything."

"When was the last time you were with someone like this?"

"It's been a while."

"Exactly how long, Mulder? Was it Kristen Kyler, from two years ago? Did you sleep with her?" I asked finally raising my eyes to meet his.

"I… I don't know what to say. You already think I did."

"That's not the point. I asked you if you did."

"No, Scully. I didn't. I just couldn't do that to you." He said as I realized that everything I'd been thinking about for the last two years was a lie. Mulder didn't betray me. I was so glad I didn't sleep with Ed Jerse, because now it means so much more.

"That was the only reason I would have slept with Ed Jerse, to get back at you for sleeping with her. I'm glad that I didn't now." I said kissing him again.

"Me too, Scully. The only time I was ever with a virgin was my high school girlfriend. Scully, if I hurt you, you tell me right away. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. It'll be fine, Mulder. I trust you. You're the only one I trust enough to give the gift of my virginity to. Only you, Mulder." I said casting my eyes back to the floor.

"Hey, Scully, look at me."

I did as I was told.

"You're beautiful. Don't ever let anyone else tell you otherwise." He said leaning in to kiss me again.

He let his hands creep up to cup my breasts. Sighing, I felt my arousal intensify.

"Mulder, that feels so good."

"No one ever did this before?" He questioned.

"No, well, except me."

"Really, you would…?"

"Yes, I would, and think of you the whole time. I told my mom I didn't do that anymore."

"Oh, my, god, Special Agent Dana Scully, the good little catholic girl, lied to her mother. I bet I know what you'll be doing in the morning."

"I'll bet you don't."

"I'll bet I do."

"No, you don't. I'm going to wake up next to you. I'm going to shower and get dressed, and my mom's coming over for our usual birthday breakfast."

"Is tomorrow your mom's birthday?"

"No, it's Missy's. We still get together on her birthday. It's just the women in my family. We don't do it for Bill or Charlie, just Mom, Missy and me."

"At least you'll have something to make conversation with tomorrow."

"She told me I was going to do this." I said.

"She did?"

"Uh-huh. She did."

"Well, we don't want to make her a liar." He leaned in and kissed me again.

"I'm tiring of that, Mulder." I sighed.

"All right, I'll go." He pretended to get up and leave.

"No, I mean, I'm ready to escalate things." I said.

Leaning down, he kissed my neck, turning me on even more. I have a sensitive neck. He soon tired of kissing my neck and scooted up farther on the bed. I followed him, not wanting to lose the contact of his skin next to mine. It felt like the most natural thing in the world. Leaning back on the bed, I gripped one of his hands and guided it to my stomach, wanting to feel his touch, his skin on mine. My own skin was entirely too sensitive right now. The slightest touch sent chills throughout my entire body. It was entirely foreign to me.

"Dana, I know you don't think so, but you're beautiful. Don't ever think you'll never measure up to anyone in my past. You've already passed them just by being my equal at work."

"Mulder…"

"Fox."

"But, you even made you're parents call you Mulder."

"You can call me Fox."

"Fox, let's leave work at work. Do you want to be at work, or here with me?"

"I want to be here with you, Dana."

"I want to believe that."

"I do want to be here with you."

"Then, prove it to me."

Moving down to my breasts, he lightly kissed and nibbled on the hard peaks. Gripping his head, I urged him to continue his manipulations.

"You like?" He questioned.

"Don't talk; just keep doing what you're doing. Oh, my god, that feels good."

"If you want, I can make it better now."

"Oh, god, how?"

His answer was sliding a long, lean finger into the pulsing heat of my sex.

"Ohh, that hurts a little."

"Jesus, you weren't kidding about being a virgin, were you?"

"No, be gentle. It still hurts a little."

"Okay, if it hurts any worse, you tell me, and I'll stop immediately."

"Oh, god."

"Dana, are you okay?"

"Yes, it's starting to feel good. Keep going and don't stop."

"Good, I don't want to hurt you."

"If it hurts too bad, I'll tell you. What makes you think I won't? I don't hesitate to let my theories known at work."

"That is true, Dana. You do keep me on my toes with all your little theories."

"Are you making fun of me, Fox? If you are, I'll kick your ass, like you haven't been kicked before."

"No, you won't."

"I won't. Why won't I?" I said in a low, seductive tone.

"Because, who else is going to do things like this to you? Well, I could call Frohike… I'm sure he'd _**love**_ to be doing this right now, and with a Reticulan to boot."

"Fox?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up. Let's just forget theories, The Lone Gunmen, and every other thing against us in the world and just be together, Mulder."

"Fox."

"It's gong to take sometime to get used to calling you Fox. I like calling you Mulder. That seems normal to me, natural."

"Call me what you want." He continued his manipulations. Curling his finger inside, he hit my G-spot. My hips levitated off the bed, bucking wildly, wanting more.

"Fox, I want more."

"All right. Tell me what you want."

He must think I'm too shy to tell him what I want.

"I want your mouth on me. I want you to taste me, Fox."

"Well, color me shocked. I figured you'd be too shy to actually say it." He said with his patented shock look.

"If there's one thing I'm not, it's shy."

"I should have known that, but in this case I thought you would be." He said with a glint in his eye.

"Fox?"

"Hmm."

"Please, I've never been this close before."

"You've never even been _**this**_ far before."

"I never pegged you for a country music listener." I said.

"Well, I do listen to the older stuff."

"You're making me talk. I don't want to talk."

"I know what you want."

"Then stop talking and do it." I growled.

Leaning in again, he kissed me with such passion, such intensity. I've never felt anything like it before. It was perfect. Skipping my neck, he decided he wanted to kiss my breasts and the surrounding area. First, he placed kisses in the crevice between my breasts, making me squirm beneath him. Every touch of his lips, his hands made me squirm even more. It was exquisite. I'd never felt anything like it. He stopped and hovered over my breasts for a second. My eyes riveted on him, I couldn't take them off him. His hand between my legs never let up, but got faster, making me hotter. He lowered his beautiful lips to a nipple, nibbling and laving it.

"Oh, god." I moaned.

When he thought I was tiring of this, he pulled his finger out of my virginal tunnel, and slipped even further down my petite body. Crawling between my legs, he slipped his hand back inside my tight core walls and began an agonizingly slow rhythm. Lowering his lips to my soaked sex, he began a through investigation of the terrain, laving each crevice of the intimate area. Finally, noticing the protruding center of my arousal, he smiled inward. I was more aroused than I was letting on. He suckled, nibbled and kissed the central nub until I was screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Oh, god, Fox." I moaned, dazed in pleasure. Nothing was alive except the feelings he was producing. The only part of my body I could feel was my sex, overly sensitive from his loving caresses. My hands wound the bed sheets so tightly that my knuckles were turning white from the harshness of my grasps. He brought me to the brink, but didn't let me cross over into the plane of ecstasy. He toyed with me a few times, making me began for release.

"Fox, please. Stop teasing me."

"I like teasing you. You should already know that."

"I know, but please, not right now. I'm so high on passion right now, please." I begged.

"Well, I am tired of toying with you." He said.

I buried my hands in his thick, luxurious hair. This time, feeling that I was close to oblivion, he didn't stop. He helped me jump off the cliff into the sea of eternal bliss. I could hear myself crying out as if it were through a tunnel.

"Oh, god, Fox. Yes!" I moaned.

My inner muscles squeezed his finger rhythmically.

"Oh, god, Dana. I've never felt anything this tight. Oh, god, this is going to be good."

When I stopped squeezing his finger, he stopped all actions and slid up the bed to meet my eyes. He leaned in, kissing my cheek.

I laid there for a moment, trying to catch my breath, come back to Earth. I didn't really want to come back to Earth. I liked it here, the hazy pleasure, the endless clouds, the sky made of blues, lavenders, reds, oranges, and yellows peeking out through the clouds were amazing. I'd never seen anything like it in my life.

"Oh, Fox, that was heavenly. I've never experienced anything like that before."

"Well, I'm glad you liked it." He cradled me in his warm arms. I decided to become a little bold.

With a tiny hand on his chest, I pushed him down onto the bed.

"Uh, Dana, what are you doing?"

"I want to show you where I've been."

"You'll hear no argument from me. Do what you will."

I snagged one of his flat nipples, laving it with my lips and tongue. A guttural groan escaped his lips. He tangled his hands into my flaming red hair, urging me to continue my manipulations. Slipping down his well-toned body, I stopped at his flat stomach. I spent a little time here kissing the lightly tanned skin, feeling the sparse hair tickle my nose. It felt like home to me, to be doing this to him. I'd been admiring him from afar for years, but finally, I was where I needed to be. I was really going to make love to Fox Mulder. I can die a happy woman now. When I thought he was tiring of my teasing him, I slipped even further down his body. I sat back and just stared at the most beautiful man I'd ever seen in my life. None of my past boyfriends even measured up to the man who was laid out in front of me, _**begging**_ me to do things I'd never felt comfortable doing. Only him, he is the only one I'd feel comfortable doing it all with.

"Dana, it's starting to hurt now. If you want to do this, please do."

"All right. Just give me a second. I've got to figure out how I'm going to sink my tiny mouth around your huge cock. You're a lot bigger than my exes." I said trying to make him jealous.

"You're a virgin. How do you know all that?"

"Fox, just because we never slept together, doesn't mean I didn't see their equipment, and believe me, you have nothing to worry about." I said winking at him. He chuckled deep in his chest. Moving my hand up and down, slowly, He bucked his hips, trying to move into my touch. Finally, when I thought he was tiring of this, I sunk my tiny lips over his magnificent length. Hollowing my cheeks, I began sucking him for all he was worth. When I started this, he quickly stopped moving his hips. Picking up speed, I tipped his hips forward a little, trying to get the angle right, so I could lave every delicious inch of him.

"Dana, you've got to stop. I want to come inside you, not your mouth,"

With a couple more strokes, I stopped. He pulled me up to him, kissing me with such passion as he positioned me underneath him. Reaching between us, I gripped his length and guided it to me.

"Now, Fox. I want to know what I've been missing for 33 years, please show me." I begged.

I could feel every inch of him as he slipped slowly inside me. Gasping, it hurt a little. I'd always known it would. Once he was all the way in, he didn't move, just stayed still, allowing me to adjust to accommodate him.

"Dana, are you all right?"

"Yes, Fox, go slow. I know you'd be appalled if you hurt me."

"Yes, I would."

When he felt I was ready, he began an agonizingly slow rhythm. After a few minutes, pain melted away and pleasure was all that was felt. I began my own rhythm of upward thrusts and rhythmic squeezes around his length. After a few more thrusts, the rhythm was gone. Just two bodies thrashing about, seeking completion.

"Dana, you were so beautiful when you came, let me come with you." He groaned.

I nodded. Sliding a hand between us, he found the center of my arousal again. Lightly pressing and rubbing it, I felt my arousal build to an unbearable height again. Soon, I was clinging to him for dear life as my second crescendo raced through me, scratching his back, throwing my legs around his hips, drawing him deeper into my achingly hot flesh.

"Oh, Fox, yes!"

"I know, I'm close too."

Speeding up a little, it wasn't any time before he too was crying out his release. Collapsing on top of me, he was utterly spent, as I was.

"I'm not too heavy for you?

"Ask me again when I land." I winced.

"I am too heavy for you." He rolled off me, but pulled me into his arms, keeping me safe. Looking at the TV, I noticed an Energizer commercial was on. Fox looked at me, I looked at him.

"Huh!" He exclaimed and proceeded to show me how much he loved me again. What seemed like seconds later, we lay spent again. He rolled off me, and cradled me in his arms. Soon sleep found me. For the first time in months, I, Dana Scully, had a good night sleep, with no nightmares.

**THE END**


	2. Everybody Needs Somebody

**Everybody Needs Somebody.**

This is the Sequel to "Lions, Tigers, and Aliens." If you all like the sequel, I may turn this into a series. This story is dedicated to my mom, lord rest her soul. She's my main inspiration.

Dana Scully's Apartment

Saturday November 1st

6:06 A.M.

Thinking it was a little too early for a Saturday morning; I rolled over to try to get back to sleep. As I turned, I was blocked by a warm body. I bolted awake and looked up at Mulder.

"Good morning, sleepy head." He joked.

"Good morning, Fox." I said. I looked under the covers to see if I was dressed. I wasn't and everything of the previous night came flooding back. My only thought was "_Oh, my god, I'm not a virgin anymore._"

"Dana, what are you doing?"

"I was making sure I didn't dream it. That was something else."

"Yes, it was. I've never felt anything like that before in my life." He said.

"Liar. You told me that you had been with women before." I said.

"I have, but it was nowhere near that intense. Never in all my 36 years have I ever felt that a woman truly made love to me. Now, I have."

"One thing's for certain."

"What's that?" He asked.

"I'll never look at an 'Energizer' commercial the same way again."

"I know." He agreed as we laughed.

"Thank you." I said hugging him.

"For what, making love to a beautiful woman and having a mind blowing orgasm. Gee, what a chore!" He said laughing.

"For being so gentle with me and not forcing it. You didn't do anything until you thought I was ready for it. All my exes tried to force me into this, but I just didn't feel comfortable enough to do this with them. Only you, Fox. I just hope this wasn't just a one-night stand." I deadpanned.

He sat there a minute, and met me halfway, "Maybe it should be."

"I really hope you are kidding." I said.

"Yes, no, yes, I mean, bad things happen to the people I love. I don't want anything else to happen to you. You've lost your father, your sister, and Queequeg. I think you've suffered enough, and also you've been given cancer, all because of me." He said.

"Poor, Queequeg." I said. I hadn't thought of Queequeg in a while. I did love that dog.

"It's been quiet around here since he died, granted it was my fault he did."

"No, it wasn't, Fox. It was that thing we were chasing in Florida. You couldn't have known that it was going to happen. Don't blame yourself for any of it. It's just as much my fault as it is yours. As for this cancer thing, I'm going to beat this, Fox. I know I will. Don't you worry about that. That is a promise. All of it is because of our attachment to the X-Files, but I don't regret any of it, especially what happened last night. You do realize that we are going to have to lead double lives now."

"What do you mean?" Fox said pondering the question.

"I mean, we are going to have to play it cool, so to speak. Act like nothing is going on between us."

"I already knew that." He said.

"Well, let's just hope you can keep it in your pants while we're in front of other people and Skinner." I deadpanned.

"You really have been hanging out with me too long. I just hope you don't pick up my seed addiction."

"No, thanks. I used to eat them when I was a kid, but not anymore."

"I didn't know that." He said.

"Oh, yeah. Like I told you, I was a major tom-boy when I was a kid. I hung out with my brothers all the time. Whatever they did, I wanted to do as well. They used the seeds as a platform to other vices though. Bill smokes. Charlie drinks too much. I only ate them because they did, but I guess I could take it up again, if you wanted me too."

"It would make that pretty little tongue rough, and I don't want that."

"You're tongue is pretty rough from eating them, but I'm not complaining. That tongue is perfect. You are perfect for me." I said throwing off the covers.

"Well, well, well…" He said looking at my breasts.

"Oh, I must be cold." I joked.

"I don't think so." He quipped back right before he covered my lips with his.

"We don't have a lot of time. My Mom will be here at 8:00 sharp. She's never late."

"I think we can."

"I don't think so, Fox. I'm still pretty sore from last night."

"Okay, we don't have to, but I sure do want to."

"I know you want to. I do too, but I don't want to rush through it like teenagers on prom night."

"How would you know, you didn't do it on prom night." He said. Grabbing my pillow, I hit him with it.

"Hey, now. You could really hurt someone with that."

"With this, no, but I could kick your ass, if I wanted too." I leaned in and kissed him.

"Well, didn't you say something about your mom coming by?"

"Yes, I did. Would you like to stay and have breakfast with us?"

"No, thanks. It'd be a little awkward sitting across from your mother knowing what I did to her baby girl last night."

"It's going to be awkward just seeing her and knowing what I know now, Fox."

"I know." He said.

"It's going to be hard for me not to spill the beans the moment she walks through the door. I'm not the best liar."

"Well, I think that's a good thing. At least I'll know if you're sleeping with anyone else." He deadpanned.

"You know better than that, Fox. I already told you. Only you, alright get it through your head. I. Love. Only. You. Fox. Mulder." I accentuated the last few words with a kiss. Getting out of bed, I padded off to the bathroom. Deciding on a nice, relaxing bath, I figured my achy muscles need it after the workout Fox put me through last night. When the tub filled, I added my favorite lavender bath salts and climbed in. Fox wandered in there a short time later, wondering what was taking me so long.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long."

"I just thought I might need this after the workout you put me through last night, not that I'm complaining. My muscles are, but I'm not."

"That's good, because I plan on doing that a lot more." He said. His voice held so much promise that I knew it would all work out in the end.

"Good. I don't want to stop doing that, now that I know what I've been missing for the past 33 years."

"Now, is that a private party, or can I join you?" He jokingly asked.

My answer was standing up to allow him to get in with me.

"That's more like it." I said snuggling against his muscled chest.

"I'll say. That feels good. It feels like coming home."

"Fox, you home is a pigsty."

"That's just my apartment, Dana. Anywhere you are is home to me."

"I agree, Fox, in the instance that anywhere you are is home to me."

"I see you've taken to calling me 'Fox'."

"It's still going to take some getting used to, but only in closed quarters. I'm still going to call you 'Mulder' at work."

"I think that's wise. If they hear you calling me 'Fox' they might think something is going on, and they'd be right. I don't think Skinner will care. He's known for years that I was in love with you. He wasn't really sure about you though." Mulder said.

"That's because I kept it a closely guarded secret. I didn't let anyone know."

"Except your mother." He said.

"I didn't even tell her. She just sort of knew. I guess mother's have a sixth sense about that kind of thing. She said you called her and told her about what we talked about at Giovanni's yesterday."

"She did. I'll have to get her for that." Fox joked.

"No, it's okay. I wanted you to tell her. It freaked her out to know she'd been wrong all these years. She wasn't wrong about us though."

We spent about thirty minutes in the bathtub talking and just holding each other. It was nice. I'd never experienced anything like that before in my life. I guess this is just a weekend of firsts. Getting out and drying off, I dressed in a shamrock green t-shirt and jeans. Shamrock green is Mom's favorite color. She's going to know something happened just by looking at the shirt. When seeing her, if I'm wearing her favorite color it usually means I'm feeling guilty about something. Mulder donned his classic black shirt and jeans. He looked so sexy in those jeans. I've always wondered how he makes jeans so damn sexy. Looking at my clock on the bedside table, it read 7:06. Adjourning to the living room, Mulder and I sat on the couch for a while and read the morning paper until about 7:46.

"Your Mom will be here in about fifteen minutes. I think I'll go now." He said kissing my cheek.

"Fox, you don't have to leave, unless you feel it's absolutely necessary."

"I do. I'd feel guilty sitting across from your mom. Not to mention, I'd be flashing on what all we did last night and I don't think I can handle that right now. I'll be back later on today. You think I'm going to leave you alone for a second after the awesome night we had, never. I'll call you about 8:30, just to say hi and to let you know I made it back to Alexandria all right." He said.

"All right."

"Hey, I love you. Don't look so sad. We'll be together again in a little while. I promise." He said.

"I love you too. I can't wait. Damn it, Fox. You haven't even left yet, and I already miss you."

"I know, I miss you too. I'll be back soon. I promise, Scully, on that you can depend." He said kissing me one last time and leaving the apartment. Switching on the TV, I decided to see what was on. I never liked channel surfing, but today it seemed to fit. While surfing, I ran across an old cartoon I used to watch as a kid. I hadn't seen it in years. It was only 7:46, so I had some time before Mom came over. The cartoon seemed to lull me into a hypnotic like state enough to free up my right brain. My mind was seeing the upcoming meeting with Mom.

"_Dana, I can't believe you did that. I can't believe you took my advice and told him. I was right too. He loves you the same way you love him. I'm so happy for you, Dana._" I imagined. The cartoon finished. I heard a knock at the door.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yes, it is." She said. Turning off the TV and walking over to the door, I opened it to see my mom smiling at me.

"Good morning, Mom." I said as I hugged her.

"And is it?"

"Damn it, Mom, you had to ask that straight away, didn't you?"

"I'm your mother. I'd have known even if you hadn't avoided the question."

"Yes, Mom, it is a good morning, and no. He's not here. He left last night after escorting me home. I'd had a few drinks and asked him to do that."

"Dana Katherine Scully, don't you lie to your mother."

"Oh, alright. He left a few minutes ago, but nothing happened."

"Then why are you wearing my favorite color? You only wear that, around me, when you feel guilty about something. You wore it for a solid two months after Missy died. If you lie to me one more damn time, I'm going to half kill you." Mom said.

"Why can't I have just one secret? You have to know everything about me."

"You did have a secret yesterday. You were still a virgin. Is that still the case, and don't lie to your mother." Mom said.

"Yes, I was, and now I'm not. I just wished I could have kept it a secret a little bit longer, but I can't put anything past you."

"Dana, I can't believe you did that. I can't believe you took my advice and told him. I was right too. He loves you the same way you love him. I'm so happy for you, Dana" Mom said hugging me.

"Thanks, for giving me the confidence to tell him."

"So, how was the party?"

"It was great. Mulder… erm, Fox brought some friends. I didn't want one of them hanging around me all night, so I kept my mask on nearly the whole time. Fox and I went into a guest room to talk, I didn't know it was him to begin with. He took his mask off, and I was floored."

"'Fox', you're calling him Fox now?"

"Yes, ma'am. He told me to."

"Oh, well. What was he dressed as?" Mom asked.

"The Energizer Bunny."

"What?"

"I'm not making it up. He was as sure as I'm standing here. It was too funny. Even funnier, after the first time last night…"

"'The first time'?" Mom questioned quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, after the first time, I had the TV in my room on, and one of those damn commercials came on."

"He dressed like the Energizer Bunny, and after you all came home and made love, one of those commercials came on? That's too much like a movie, book, or TV show." She said.

"I know. I agree. He said 'Huh!'. Then he looked at me, and I looked at him and that was it. It was an entirely pleasant evening."

"How many times? I want you to freak me out a little." Mom said. I don't think I've ever heard her use that phrase before.

"Twice."

"Really?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'm surprised you can even walk."

"Mom!" I exclaimed as my face turned almost as red as my flaming hair.

"It's true. I am surprised."

"Well, I am a little sore." Looking down at my watch, it said 8:15.

"Well, you will be for a while, but it gets better."

"Mom! I don't need to hear this from you. I already know all that. I am a medical doctor after all." I said.

"I know. Well, what do you want to eat?"

"I can order us some take-out. There's a place down the street that serves breakfast. They'll deliver."

"What kind of place is it?"

"It's just a little diner, but it has pretty good food."

"That sounds good."

"I have a menu around here somewhere. I really should clean more."

"Honey, your place is immaculate. You can practically see yourself in the floor tiles." Mom joked.

"You wouldn't say that if you saw my room." I quipped back.

Stepping into the small home office I have, I quickly produced the menu.

"Found it." I said rejoining Mom in the living room.

"Great, let's figure out what we want. I'm starved."

"I know. I could eat a horse myself."

"Well, I'm not surprised." Mom quipped.

"Mom!"

"It seems every time I turn around, you're saying that today. What is it, Dana? Am I embarrassing you?"

"Yes, you are. You've been embarrassing me since I was a teenager. Remember when Marcus came to pick me up for the prom. You almost crucified him, because you knew his intentions. You didn't even trust me to hold him at bay. You thought that I would give in and sleep with him. Mom, I did love him, but not like I love Fox. I couldn't do that with any of my past boyfriends. I didn't trust them enough. Besides I'm glad I didn't with Daniel, he was married. Only Fox, I trust him with my life, Mom, only him." I said.

"I'm so glad you didn't with any of them, especially Daniel. That's a big one there. That's one you can't absolve with a few 'Hail, Marys' and 'Our Fathers'" Mom said.

"I know." Looking down at that moment, I noticed the cross that she had given me when I was fifteen.

"I remember when I gave you that. I gave one to Missy too, but we all know…"

"I know, I know, we were polar opposites. She had dad's hair color and acted like him, like Charlie. Bill's more like me. By the way, have you spoken to Charlie?"

"Yes, but he won't remember it though."

"Was he drunk again?"

"Yes, he was blacking out during the call." Mom said wondering "where did I go wrong".

"I don't understand my stupid baby brother. Why does he insist on hurting himself like that?"

"Got me. Well, we'd better order breakfast." Mom said placing the menu on the table next to the couch. Walking over to the phone, I dialed the diner's number.

"Manuel's diner, this is Casey, how may I help you?"

"Oh, hi, Casey, I didn't know you were working this morning."

"Sure am, Scully, what can I get you?"

"Let's see, I need two plates of gravy and biscuits and two sides of bacon and hash browns." I said.

"Okay, do you want us to deliver this to your apartment?"

"That'll be great."

"It'll be fifteen minutes. Thanks for your order, Scully."

"Thanks, Casey. Talk to you later." I said hanging up the phone. Looking at my watch, it was 8:30. The phone rang.

"Scully."

"Hey, it's me."

"Oh, hi." I said. Mom rolled her eyes.

"How are you this morning, Dana?"

"Trying to make conversation?"

"Yep."

"Well, I'm fine. I'm still a little sore though."

"Well, you're going to be the first few times, but I plan on working that soreness right out of you later on."

"Fox!" I exclaimed as I blushed so red that I wondered if there was any blood left in my body.

"How's your mom?"

"She's good. She's standing right here listening to every word I say."

"So, I can't make you talk dirty to me."

"No, not unless you want me to die of embarrassment." I giggled.

He laughed, "Well, I told you I'd call at 8:30, and I didn't want you to think I was a liar, so. What time will your mom leave?"

"Can't wait to get me alone again, huh Agent Mulder?"

"No, I can't, Agent Scully."

"Well…" I noticed she'd walked out of earshot, "She'll probably leave right after breakfast. I'll call you as soon as she leaves. After I hang up with you, I'm going back to the bed where I don't plan on leaving for the rest of the weekend." I deadpanned.

"Ohh, want some company?"

"No, I don't want company, just you."

"I can't wait to see you again. I'm glad I don't have to see the guys right now. They'd know something was up. I've been walking on air all morning."

"I know, me too. Mom practically beat the secret out of me. Well, not really. She noticed that I was wearing her favorite color. I only wear that, around her, when I feel guilty about something, but I'm not. I just grabbed it. I guess maybe subconsciously I could be feeling guilty about it. No way. There's not a chance in hell I regret what happened. It needed to be done two years ago."

"Hell, it needed to be done four years ago, when you walked into my hotel room in Oregon." Mulder said.

"I agree, I wanted to so bad that night."

"I did too. Man, if I'd have known, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

"No, we wouldn't. Well, there's no use in crying over mistakes in the past. We're here now, and that's all that matters."

"Yep, that's all that matters now. I love you, Dana."

"I love you, Fox. I'll be counting the minutes until I see you again."

"Me too. I'll see you soon." He said as I hung up the phone.

"Was that _**him**_?" Mom teased.

"Yes, Mom, that was him."

"Well, what did he want?"

"To banter like we do."

"Oh." Mom said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"What's with the look?"

"Nothing."

Knock, Knock.

"Who is it?"

"Manuel's." the voice said.

"Good, I'm starving." I giggled again. (Seems I'm doing that a lot these days).

Opening the door, I saw Eric standing there.

"Hey, Eric. How are you today?"

"I'm pretty good."

"I spoke to Casey. She seems happier lately."

"Yeah, I love her so much. I'm going to take her to dinner tonight and pop the question."

"She'll be pleased."

"So, Scully, how are you today?"

"Top of the world, couldn't be better."

"Wow, what happened to warrant this turn around?"

"I went to a costume party last night."

"Maybe I need to go to one." He joked setting the food in the kitchen.

"How much do I owe you?"

"12.95" He said.

Walking into my bedroom, I grabbed my purse.

"Here's a twenty. Keep the change."

"Thanks, Scully. Have a good day?"

"You, too." I said as Eric left my apartment. Mulder and I ate at Manuel's often. We know most of the people who work there pretty well.

"You set things up in the dining room, and I'll get the coffee." Mom said.

"Okay." I said.

Grabbing the food and walking to the dining room, I couldn't help flashing on what happened last night and the phone call from Mulder earlier. Ooh, this weekend is going to be fun. Setting the table and platting the food, I sat and waited for Mom. She appeared a few moments later.

"Here's the coffee."

"Good, I could use a cup. Fox and I were up kind of late last night." I giggled. Mom just rolled her eyes.

We finished breakfast in about fifteen minutes.

"That was great. I'll have to order from there again." Mom said.

"I know. They do have good food. Fox and I eat there a lot. They have really good hamburgers."

"I'll have to remember that. Well, I'm going to take off. I'll call you tomorrow to see how you're doing. I hope that soreness goes away."

"Me too, I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Dana." She hugged me as she grabbed her coat. "By the way, I can see why you like Fox so much. He is a very handsome man."

"Mom!" I exclaimed.

"What? Just stating a fact. Don't get embarrassed about that. He's very handsome."

"I know. I just wonder what I did to get so lucky."

"Dana, you're a pretty woman."

"Yeah, right. You're just saying that because you're my mom. You're obligated to say it."

"Did you every once hear me say that Charlie was handsome?"

"No, true, but you don't have to say I'm pretty. I know I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"I don't want to argue with you. I'd rather argue with Fox. That's a lot more fun."

"I can see why."

"Mom!"

"Would you stop that, Dana?"

"No, you're embarrassing me too much today."

"Well, I've done my job." Mom quipped as she slipped on her jacket.

"Yes, you have."

"Bye, Dana."

"Bye, Mom." I hugged her as she left.

Walking over to the phone, I dialed Mulder's number.

"Mulder." He answered.

"Hey, loverman." I quipped.

"Who is this?"

"Don't make me kick your ass, Mulder."

"I knew it was you, Scully. What's up?"

"Mom just left. How long will it take you to get your sexy butt back over here?"

"My butt, huh? You've been thinking about my butt, haven't you?"

"Of course I have."

"I'm on my way."

"Just let yourself in, G-Man."

"Alright, G-Woman."

Hanging up the phone, I went back to my bedroom. Grabbing the remote, I turned on the TV. I tuned to the one thing I knew would get Mulder's attention. His favorite thing, porn. Slipping off my clothes, I climbed back into bed. Enthralled by the images I saw, I was powerless against my next move. My hands went instinctively went to my full breasts. Tracing light patterns around my tight nipples, I moaned at the sensations it produced.

"Oh, God, Fox. That feels so good." I moaned aloud.

One hand slipped lower to my, already soaked sex and lightly massaged it. Just as I was working up to a nice, steady rhythm, I heard the front door open and close. Mulder was here and was about to get an eyeful. He began making his way to the bedroom, but something stopped him just shy of his goal.

"Oh, yes, Fox. That's perfect. Do that again." I moaned.

He couldn't believe his ears. He had to see it for himself. Upon reaching the bedroom, he saw the one thing he thought we would never see in his entire life. I was getting off to porn. He felt like he'd died and gone to heaven. Quickly taking off his clothes, he joined me on the bed.

"Yes, do that again, baby." I moaned.

"Oh, God, Dana. You look so good like that." He moaned.

"You like?" I barely gasped out.

"Yessss." He hissed.

He reached over and massaged one of my breasts. That sent me over the edge.

"Oh, yes, Fox. That's it. Yes. Oh, god." I moaned. My body was racked with convulsions that were good, but not as good as last night. Slowly, my climax tapered off.

"You look like you enjoyed that." He said.

"Well, it wasn't as good as when you do it, but it was good nonetheless." I said still coming down. I knew it was a common male fantasy to see a woman masturbate, and I was extremely glad I could do that for him.

"A woman has never done that for me. I've always fantasized about a woman doing that in front of me. You made that come true. Thanks."

"You're welcome. I mean it's not like I haven't done it before."

"I knew you did. You told me last night, but knowing it and seeing are two different things. When I came in here and heard you moaning like that, I just had to see what you were doing. Then I saw you getting yourself off, I almost lost it. That is the most erotic thing I've ever seen."

"I'm glad you appreciated the effort I put into that. That was the only reason I did that, because I knew you would catch me. I wanted you to see me doing that. I know it's a common male fantasy to see a woman masturbate. Now, you can cross it off your list."

"Yes, I can. I was wondering, is it a common female fantasy to see a man masturbate?"

"I don't know about a common one, but I've always fantasized about seeing you do it."

"I would, baby, but I don't have the stuff to do that."

"I don't have any either. I mean, why would I?"

"I have no clue why you would."

"The only thing I have is lotion."

"Well, I don't use that anymore. I don't want to feel like a teenager in the middle of the night."

"I don't want you to feel like a teenager in the middle of the night doing things himself. I'd rather you feel like a teenager with a very attentive girlfriend, but I do want you to show me one day." I said.

"Alright, deal."

Slipping down his perfect body. Looking up at him, I licked my lips, trying to make him squirm. Watching me had made him incredibly hard, and I couldn't wait to sink my lips over that part of his anatomy that I thought was just gorgeous. Placing my hand around the base, I noticed at that moment how small my hands really were. Moving my hand up and down, slowly, He bucked his hips, trying to move into my touch. Finally, when I thought he was tiring of this, I sunk my tiny lips over his magnificent length. Hollowing my cheeks, I began a slow rhythm of sucking as hard as I could and backing off to swirl my tongue around the head. When I started this, he quickly stopped moving his hips. He hummed in the back of his throat, encouraging me with my action. Bobbing my head faster, he went into continuous moans and gasps, with a few so good, Danas for good measure. He finally came, screaming my name so loud that it hurt my ears. Swallowing every little drop he gave me, I crawled up his perfect body and cuddled with him.

"A very attentive girlfriend is right. My god, you do that so well. I love you, Dana. I'm not just saying that because you give fantastic head." He said. Curling into his sated body, sleep soon found us.

A Few Days Later

12:24 A.M.

Walking through the door and taking off my jacket, I checked the phone in case someone called.

"No new messages." The mechanical voice said.

"I thought for sure Mulder would have called." I said aloud to myself setting my keys on the table next to the phone and going into the bedroom. Mulder and I wanted to spend a night apart. As soon as I got into my bedroom, I began to undress and get ready for bed.

"Keep going, F.B.I. woman." Mulder said.

"Jesus, Mulder. You scared me. What are you doing here? I thought you were going to spend a night at home." I said.

"I was. It got too crowed in my apartment."

"What the gunmen throwing a wild party?" I quipped.

"This is no joke, Scully. There's a dead man on the floor of my apartment."

"What?"

"Yeah, the military thinks my life is important enough to put on video tape."

"What?"

"Is that all you can say, Scully?"

"I'm saving my best stuff for a better time."

"I need you to do me a favor, baby."

"For you, Fox, I'll do anything."

"I need you to lie for me."

"Lie about what?"

"The dead guy's identity. I need you to say it's me."

"Why?"

"Because, it just doesn't lead back to the military, it leads right back to the F.B.I.."

"What?"

"I caught the guy trying to destroy phone records."

He handed me a slip of paper.

"This is the PBX operator at the bureau."

"Now you see why I need you to lie, baby. A lie to find the truth, that's all I ask."

"Alright. I just hope they believe me. Remember, I can't lie well."

"I know, but you can do this. I believe in you."

"Okay, Mulder. What are you going to do in the mean time?"

"I'm going to find the truth."

"Okay, just be careful. I want you back in one piece."

"I will. I don't want to leave you just yet."

"I don't want you to leave either." I let the words hang in the air. I knew eventually I would leave him. The cancer aggressively invading my body would see to it. I felt so guilty that I would have to leave him so soon after finally telling him what I longed to tell him.

F.B.I. Headquarters

8:41 A.M.

"You're here because you've been contacted by a D.O.D, employee." Section Chief Blevins said.

"Yes, sir."

"I'd like his name."

"Uhh, sir."

"Whatever you're withholding, Agent Scully, you'll be asked to explain yourself at a joint F.B.I. panel I've asked assembled tonight." Blevins said.

"Is this the man, Michael Kritschgau?" Skinner said holding up a photograph of a man.

"Yes."

X-Files Office

10:17 A.M.

Picking up the phone, I pushed a button that connected me with a secretary at the bureau.

"Federal Bureau of Investigation. How may I direct your call?""

"Communications center, please." I said.

"One moment."

"Communications, this is Holly."

"Holly, it's Dana Scully."

"Oh, hi, Dana, I just heard what happened. I'm so sorry."

"I need your help with something."

"What do you need?"

"I have some calls that were placed to the bureau on consecutive dates, on the sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth and tenth. The first at 11:21. The next at 11:14, 3:07, 2:02, and 5:12. They would have all been transferred to the same extension."

"And you're looking for that extension?"

"Yes."

"I've got five calls matching those times and dates transferred to an executive level extension."

"Whose?" I questioned.

"It's a branch extension. It could be anyone at that level."

"Would Assistant Director Skinner be at that extension?"

"Hold on. I'll check. Yes."

"Thank you."

"Okay, you take care now, Dana."

6:54 P.M.

"Agent Scully, please have a seat." Blevins said. "Will you restate the matter we're here to put to rest?"

"Yes, sir. Four years ago, section chief Blevins, assigned me to a project you know as the X-Files. As I am a medical doctor with a background in hard science, my job was to provide an analytical perspective on the work of Special Agent Fox Mulder, whose investigations into the paranormal were fueled by a personal belief that his sister had been abducted by aliens when he was 12. I come here today, four years later to report on the illegitimacy of Agent Mulder's work. That it is my scientific opinion that through the course of these years that he became a victim-- a victim of his own false hopes and of his belief in the biggest of lies."

"You were contacted by a man who worked for the D.O.D.."

"Yes, sir. He said that we had been deceived. Telling us a story how we'd been deceived and used, and that by playing my part, I'd lost a family member and been given this disease. What I couldn't tell Agent Mulder is that the cancer that had been diagnosed in me months before had metastasized and the doctors told me short of a miracle, that it would continue to aggressively invade my body advancing faster each day towards the inevitable. Early this morning, I got a call from the police asking me to come to Agent Mulder's apartment. The detective asked me… He needed me to identify a body. Agent Mulder died late last night from an apparent self-inflicted gunshot wound to the head."

A.D. Skinner walked in the room.

"Agent Scully, this accusations you've made, you've been give a disease. They're extremely serious charges."

"I have proof. What I have here is proof undeniable, that the men who gave me this disease are the same men behind the hoax. What I have here is scientific evidence…" looking down, I noticed a few drops of blood. With that, I fainted.

Trinity Medical Center.

Washington D.C.

"I heard they were moving you out of I.C.U.. I wanted to see how you were."

"Mulder, you shouldn't be here. Someone might see you."

"It's okay. I'm officially among the undead."

"Have you found out who's on the inside?"

"No, I didn't come here to talk about work, baby."

"Okay. So, what to talk about?"

"I don't know anything to talk about but work."

12:00 A.M.

"This afternoon, when you named Blevins, how did you know?" A.D. Skinner said.

"I didn't. I just guessed." Mulder said.

"It was a hell of a guess. Blevins had been on payroll for four years to a biotechnology company called Roush, which is somehow connected to all of this."

"I'm sure that whatever connections there were, they're being erased right now."

"Yeah, they're cleaning up, taking everything away."

"Not everything. Scully's cancer gone into remission."

"That's unbelievable news."

"It's the best news I could have ever heard."

"What turned it around?"

"I don't know. I don't think we'll ever know."

"Can I see her?"

"She's in there with her family, but I'm sure she'd love to see you."

"Why aren't you in there, Mulder? You're as close to her as most of her family."

"Sir?"

"Oh, come off it, Mulder. I know you and Agent Scully are together. I've known since the costume party. I've kept it from the higher-ups. This hasn't obstructed your success rate on the X-Files, if anything it's helped it. You two have the highest solve rate in the Bureau right now."

"Thank you, sir, on both counts."

"Now, let's go see Scully."

"Okay, I could use a fix anyway." Mulder said.

From my hospital bed, I could hear most of everything they said. Mom and Bill were talking most of the time, and I had a hard time hearing some of the things they said. Skinner and Mulder came in the room. Mulder walked over to my hospital bed and kissed me.

"Mulder!" I said.

"It's okay, Dana. Skinner knows. He's known since the party."

"Okay, Fox. Would you sit down right here?" I said motioning to a chair next to the bed. With Mulder taking the seat, I reach out my hand for him.

"Thank God, my baby girl is going to be all right." Mom said.

"I told you the other day, Mom, that I would beat this. I told you I would, but I do owe my life to Mulder."

"Seems like old times, my bratty sister is getting all the attention." Bill quipped.

"I'm sorry I'm getting all the attention, Bill. It's not my fault I had cancer."

"No, it's his." He said pointing to Mulder.

"Bill, don't." I warned.

"Mulder, I'd like to speak with you outside, please?"

"Bill."

"It's okay, baby. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."

"I don't think there's any danger in that, Mulder." I quipped.

Mulder and Bill left the room.

"Mulder, I'm only going to say one thing and one thing only. You hurt my sister, and I'll hurt you. I'm very protective of her. She's the only one I've got left."

"I know that you're protective of her, Bill. I am too. I can't protect her from all things, but what I can, I do. She's the same way with me. I can't tell you how many times she's bailed my ass out of a jam. Bill, I'm not going to hurt her. I love her more than anything else in the world. Nothing else matters to me, but her now."

"Dana told me once that finding the truth was the only thing that mattered to you."

"Yes, there was a time where that was true. Not anymore. Dana is the most important thing to me. She makes me a whole person, Bill."

"Well, I'll make the effort for her sake."

"I'll do the same. That's all she can ask of us." Mulder said.

Bill stuck his head in the door, "Mom, we'd better go."

"Alright, I'm coming. Dana, I'll be by to see you tomorrow."

"Okay, Mom. I love you." I said.

"I love you too." With that, Mom and Bill left.

"I told Mulder that I was keeping this from the higher-ups, Scully. Right now, you two have the highest success rate in the bureau. Keep it up, and no one will care that you're together."

"Thank you, sir." I said taking Mulder's hand again.

Two Weeks Later

Dana Scully's Apartment.

6:30 P.M.

"We'll set your clothes up in the guest room. You brought your desk. We'll set the guest room up as an office for us. I'll convert the small office into the guest room."

"That sounds great. I'm glad we decided on moving in together."

The phone rang.

"Hi, this is Fox Mulder and Dana Scully. We can't come to the phone right now, please leave a message."

"Dana, honey, it's mom. Are you there?"

Rushing to the phone, I picked it up.

"Yeah, Mom. What's up?"

"What took you so long to answer the phone? Busy with Fox?"

"Yes, and not in the way you're thinking. I was helping him put his clothes away. He's moving in."

"Moving in?!" She said so loud that I think Mulder heard all the way in our room.

"Yes, ma'am. It was my idea. I thought he'd save a lot of money living with me, and you should have caught on to that from the message."

"Well, he will. This is big news, honey. I'm so happy for you. Bill's not going to like this one bit."

"Since when have I given a damn what Bill thinks?" I said.

"So true. I only called to see how you are."

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"It wasn't long ago that you were at death's door, Dana."

"I know, but I'm better now."

Knock, Knock.

"Fox, honey, could you get that?"

"Sure, baby."

"Sorry, about that mom."

"It's okay. So Fox is moving in?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Mulder walked up behind me. Pushing my hair away, he kissed my neck a little.

"Food's here, baby."

"Mom, I got to go. We ordered Chinese. I'll call you when we get through eating."

"Don't worry about it, Dana. I'll call you in the morning. Love you."

"Love you too, Mom. Bye." I said hanging up the phone.

"How's your mom?"

"She's good. She nearly fainted when she found out you were moving in. She's fine with it though."

"Good. I don't want your mom mad at me. I like your mom."

"She likes you too. I'm glad, because if it came down to a choice between you or my family. My family would just have to deal without seeing me much. I love you that much, Mulder." I told him.

"I'm the same way. I love you that much too. Granted all I have left is my mom, an aunt, uncle and a cousin." He said.

Picking up the little Chinese carton, I opened it to find Cashew Chicken. He knows me so well. Picking up the remote, I turned on an old horror movie.

"'The Lost Boys'? I didn't think you liked this kind of movie."

"I like horror movies, just not all the time."

"This is a new side I'm seeing of you, Scully. I got to tell you, I like it."

"I'm glad you like it. Just don't think I'm going to be watching 'Star Trek' with you."

"You hurt me, Scully. Did you even ever watch it?"

"No, I just didn't think I'd like it."

"It might surprise you, Scully."

"I'll make a deal with you."

"Okay."

"I'll watch the first episode of the newest Star Trek show, if you'll watch an episode of ER with me."

"A medical show? Oh, well, all right. I might learn a thing or two from it. If anything I'll know what the hell you're talking about sometimes." He quipped.

Cuddling up to him, we watched the movie. I don't think he's ever seen this movie before.

"That was a great movie." He said.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"I don't think I've ever seen it before."

"How could you not, Mulder? It's kind of old. It was made in the 80's"

"It was?"

"Yep. It sure was." I said.

"I should have seen it, but I guess I didn't have the time. I was pretty busy in the 80's."

"Yeah, that profiler's job kept you pretty busy. At least you were good at it, it gave you the freedom to find the X-Files."

"Oh, yeah. If that hadn't happened, I wouldn't have found you." He said.

Sitting there, I noticed it was getting late. Without saying a word, I got off the couch and went into the bathroom. Filling the tub, I slipped off my clothes and got in.

"_I wish we didn't have to go back to work tomorrow. I was enjoying the time off. This week is going to be pure torture. I wouldn't mind a week in that basement office just Mulder and me, but a week with two other agents in Georgia, and one of those seminars. I hate going to these things. I never go to the things. Mulder and I don't even need these team building things. We can communicate quite well without saying a word._" I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear Mulder come in.

"Scully?"

Nothing.

"Scully!"

Still nothing.

"Dana?! Are you okay?"

"Mulder?" I asked.

"Yeah, about damn time you heard me."

"Huh?"

"I called your name three times. Must have been some thoughts you were having."

"No, not really, just the ramblings of a woman not wanting to go to this seminar in the morning. I really hate these things. Do you think Skinner is punishing us for being together?"

"No, Red. He's not."

"Did you just call me 'Red'?"

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"No one calls me that. The last time someone did, I kicked their ass."

"So, nojo on the rojo?"

"That correct. Anything else is fine, but not Red. Jack called me 'Red', not to mention he's the one that started the unflattering 'Ice Queen' rumors."

"Ah, now I see why you don't like 'Red'. Scully, I never believed the Ice Queen stuff. I mean, you never acted cold to me."

"You're just saying that because I'm sleeping with you now."

"No, I'm not. Scully, you never did. Well, after he died you did, but I understood why. You thought that you loved him at one time. It was a totally natural response. I know that at one point in your life, you wanted to spend the rest of your life with that man. I know that even after they assigned you to the X-Files, you still had some of the old feelings for him. I don't blame you. I took me a long time to get over being used by Phoebe and Diana. At least Diana never cheated on me, I don't think. When Phoebe came back, I didn't sleep with her. I know to the average observer that it looked like we might have, but no. I couldn't do that to you, Scully. The same way I couldn't sleep with Kristen Kyler. You already know I've never betrayed you in that way, and I never will." He said.

"I know, Mulder. I've always known. Hey, at least I'm not going around calling you 'Spooky'." I quipped.

"Honestly, from you, Scully, I wouldn't give a damn if _**you**_ did. You could call me a fucking pig and it would turn me on."

"Mulder, looking at linoleum turns you on. I'm surprised you're not 18 with how easy you get hard." I deadpanned.

"Only for you, Scully, only for you."

"Well… You already know the effect you have on me. No one has ever excited me as much as you do. You've made most of my fantasies come true."

"Most of?"

"Can you, honestly, say I've made all your fantasies come true, Mulder?"

"Actually, you have."

"Well, I have a few socked away for a rainy day. I have a few I haven't told anyone, not even my priest." I confessed.

"Ohh, they must be good if you didn't confess them to your priest."

"They are, and most of them are centered around your sexy butt."

"I knew it! You have been fantasizing about my butt." He said sounding like a kid who woke up Christmas morning to see that shiny red bicycle he wanted.

"Yes, Fox, I have been. There's so much I can do with it. Oh, Jesus, I'm getting wet just thinking about that."

"You're wet, eh?" He said donning his famous puppy dog look. Oh, dear, God, that's the one look that reduces me to a squirming pile of mush, ohing and ahing at the appropriate moments.

I grunted at the sight. "Yes, I am."

"Well, good. I was hoping you would be, because I didn't want to take care of this myself." He said. Craning my neck even further, I could see the ever hardening length of him. He wasn't fully erect yet, but getting closer by the second.

"Well, take off your clothes and get over here." I said with a little lilt in my voice. Slipping out of his clothes, he joined me in the bathtub. Lightly rubbing his hands all over my body, they finally settled on my shoulders. He slowly massaged them, working the knots out.

"Baby, why are you so tense?" He said.

"Not sure. Maybe it's this conference we have to go to."

"That's a good reason to be tense. I know you don't want to go to this. I don't either, but think of it this way… you'll have a nice distraction in the motel room next door, if need be."

"I didn't think about it that way. Ohh, it might be fun. I just hope Stonecypher and Kinsley don't find out we're sleeping together."

"Who cares! Everyone in the Violent Crimes Sector already knows that they are sleeping together."

"I didn't know that, and Kinsley is married. I wonder if he's Catholic. If he is, he's in for a world of trouble. Adultery is one you can't absolve with a few 'Hail Marys' and 'Our Fathers'. That's a big one. I know. I almost went down that road a while back."

"Huh?" Mulder questioned.

"Oh, shit. I never told you about that." I shut up with that.

"Oh, no, you don't. You've got a secret, and I want it. Let's have it, Scully."

"Oh, ok. I was going to tell you anyway. Remember, I told you about the guy I dated in medical school?"

"Yeah?"

"He wasn't a student. He was my teacher."

"I see."

"He was also married. He told me things I wanted to hear. He said things were bad at home and that he was going to leave his wife for me, but he didn't want to unless he knew we were compatible in that way. When I didn't, he moved on to someone else."

"Oh, is that all? I thought you meant it was later than that."

"You're not mad that I haven't told you until now?"

"No, I'm not. I mean, you needed to tell me in your own time. I kind of pressured you into telling me tonight."

"No, you didn't. If I wasn't going to tell you, I wouldn't have said anything."

"Well, I'm glad you told me. One less secret I have to get out of you later on."

"I told you a secret, now you tell me one."

"I never went after Phoebe or Diana. They went after me. I've never had much confidence with women."

"Are you kidding?"

"No, I'm not. Phoebe saw me in a class one day and thought she could cross one more country off her list. Diana was paired with me right out of the academy. She came on to me right away. I'm over it now. I have you. I'm right as rain."

"Good, I'll tell you something…"

"What?"

"Those women were fools for leaving you. Sex must not have been enough for them. When I saw you kiss Phoebe that day, I almost lost it. I got so jealous that I nearly kicked the shit out of her."

"I wish you had. I didn't want her or her little head games again. I don't like games, unless you play them." He deadpanned.

"I'm not one for games either. After what we've been through, we don't need games. I mean, life really is too short to play games and mess with people's minds all the time. It's okay once in a while, but not all the time." I said leaning back into his chest. My motion caused his hands to slip down from my shoulders to my breasts.

"Good. At least we know that we won't mess with each other's minds too much."

Stretching, I yawned.

"Awww, poor baby. Are you tired?"

"Yeah, I'm a little tired. Come on, let's get ready for bed." I said climbing out of the tub. Walking to the bed, I grabbed my pajamas.

"How about, just for tonight, you sleep without them?" Mulder said.

"What if…?"

"'What if' nothing. I'm here. If someone breaks in, I'll pull the covers over you and shoot the bastard."

"Well, okay, but just tonight, unless I find I like it."

Taking my pajamas off the bed, I carefully put them away and climbed into bed with Mulder. I was lying on my side facing him.

"Lie on your stomach." He said.

"Why?"

"There's something I've been wanting to do since we started this whole thing."

Following his instructions, I laid on my stomach. My breasts were pressed against my 650 thread count sheets. They felt like pure silk against the rigid peaks of my breasts. Sighing and turning my head slightly, I looked at him to see what he was doing. He flashed me his patented 'Trust me' look, so I relaxed a little more. Laying my head against my arms, I closed my eyes so I could concentrate on what I could hear and feel. He was staring squarely on my lower back, more intently on the tattoo.

"Why did you get this?"

"It was very symbolic of the way I felt when you asked me to go to Philadelphia. Like we were moving in a constant circle, never moving forward or backward, just in a circle."

"Oh, and how do you feel now?"

"Like we finally broke that curse."

"Me, too." He said as he leaned in and ran his tongue over the circle lightly. I couldn't believe it. He was tasting my tattoo.

"Mulder, that feels so good. Don't stop."

"Okay, I won't." Leaning in again, he licked my lower back again. My voice dropped at least an octave when I moaned, turning my normally smoky alto style voice to a deep sounding baritone.

"I like it when you moan all deep like that, Scully."

"Unhh. That feels so good."

"Roll over, Scully." He groaned.

Following his instructions, I settled onto my back and placed my feet flat on the bed, spreading my legs for him.

"What do you want, Scully?"

"You, inside me so deep that no one can ever separate us ever again."

"I can get inside you, but not that deep. I want that too though."

Looking into his hazel eyes, I knew that he was telling me the truth.

"I'm just glad I don't have to leave you." I said.

"Me too. I'm glad you beat your cancer. I was out of my mind with worry, wondering 'Is this going to be the day she leaves me?' Now I don't have to worry about that. You're stuck with me for years to come."

"Oh, great. Just what I need, fifty or sixty years of you and your innuendos."

"At least now I get to follow up on those innuendos."

"Well, that is true." I said, thinking that instead of the urge to slap him every time he comes up with one of his classic innuendos, I could just kiss him to shut him up. I also wondered how we were ever going to get any work done in that tiny basement office, just the two of us.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I was thinking that every time you give one of your classic innuendos, instead of slapping you, I could just kiss you to shut you up. I was also wondering how we are going to get any work done in that tiny basement office. It's going to be difficult, but it's probable that we can do it."

"Stop sounding like a text-book when I want to do other things to you."

"Okay, what should I say then?"

"Whatever pops into that beautiful mind of yours."

"Mulder, shut up and kiss me."

"You wish is my command."

Leaning in, he gently placed his full, pouty lips to mine. Electricity coursed through my veins as his lips loved mine thoroughly. A groan rose from deep within me. Mulder swallowed the noise and broke the kiss.

"I love it when you make noises like that, Scully."

"See if you can do it again, G-Man."

Looking into his eyes, I noticed there were flames flickering in them. They were a green fire with golden flecks around his dilated pupils, and I was sure mine were flickering flames as well. Although, mine were a blue fire, burning hotter than his. Even though, they were the hottest fires known to man, you still wanted to fall into their depths and let them consume you. His hands slipped down my body. Everywhere he touched turned to fire. It was as if we were flames themselves, spreading further and burning hotter than any flame has ever burned before. His nimble fingers entered me with one swift motion, and I melted once again. My hips bucked and rocked with the sensation of his fingers embedded in me. Another groan spilled from my swollen lips.

"I'm fast becoming addicted to that sound, Scully."

Trying to find my voice, I wanted to tell him that I loved that he was, but I couldn't speak at that moment. His fingers had never let up on their relentless rhythm. Now he was curling them slightly to tickle the spot inside that nearly makes me come undone. My communication skill were fast deteriorating into groans and whimpers.

"You're getting close, aren't you?"

I've never understood why he wants to ask me questions while he's doing this. I can't even form a coherent thought. What makes him think I can talk? I just nodded.

"Just let me know when you want to come, Scully?"

"Dear God, Mulder would you shut up and do it already?"

"'Do it'. Since when did you get all shy?"

"Just shut up and taste me, Fox!" I nearly screamed.

"Alright."

Following orders, he slipped further down my body. He laid on his stomach and spread my already wide open legs a little wider, not enough to hurt, just enough to have better access. Continuing his steady rhythm, he lowered himself to me. At first, he lapped at me, not hitting anywhere in particular. When he thought I was tiring of that, he zeroed in on the center of arousal. He flicked at it a few times, but in his mind that wasn't working, so he tried another approach. Closing his lips around the protruding bundle, he sucked slow and hard. My mouth was open on a silent scream and gasping for air at the same time. Shamelessly, I bucked my hips into his face as the sweet agony began to wash over me in drowning waves. It would have taken all of my energy to stay afloat, so to speak, but I didn't want to. I wanted to drown in his touch, his kiss, the way he feels sliding his gorgeous length in and out of my barely used passage. With a force that was foreign to me, I came, screaming his name, clutching the bedclothes in my hands so hard that my knuckles were white and my hands burning. He kept his rhythm as my breathing returned to normal, and I slowly came back to Earth.

Without skipping a beat, he moved up my body, leaned in and kissed me for a moment, letting me taste myself on him. If it were anyone else, I wouldn't have allowed this, but because it's _**him**_, I love it. When it comes to sex with Mulder, I love everything about it, even when we talk dirty to each other. That, with someone else, would embarrass the shit out of me. Looking into his eyes, they conveyed everything I needed to know. He entered my barely used tunnel in one, swift thrust.

"Fox! Don't take it easy. I want it hard and fast. Make me feel alive. Make me feel more alive than I've felt since I was diagnosed with cancer."

"Whatever you want, Dana. I'll not deny you. I can't deny you. I wasn't built that way, baby."

Taking my wrists within one of his hands, he bound my hands above my head, and began pounding me into the mattress.

"Oh, yeah, Fox. Harder, Fox, harder. Yeah, just like that, baby. I love it when you pound into me like this." I crooned into his ear.

"Oh, God, Dana, you feel like a molten rubber band, squeezing me tightly. Oh, god, it feels so good."

"Oh, my, God. Oh, fuck, Mulder! I'm gonna come again. Oh, yes, Mulder. That's it. Oh, yeah. Oh, God, oh, God, oh, God, oh, sweet Jesus, Fox!" I moaned so loud it even hurt my ears, but hell I didn't care.

When my climax hit full force, it pulled him into his along with me.

"Oh, God, Dana. Me too! Oh, baby. You clench me so tight. You feel so good. Love the way you do that. Holy shit!" He screamed.

We continued to thrust into each other throughout collective climaxes. Finally, his spasms quieted, as did mine. We settled back into the bed, holding each other close, not wanting to let go.

"Fox?"

"Yes, my love?"

"I want to tell you something."

"Alright."

"Before all of this happened, us like this, I mean, The only thing that was keeping me from telling you was my fear of needing you so much."

"Well, you know what they say, Dana?"

"No, what?"

"Everybody needs somebody, sometimes."

The realization hit me that he was right. Everybody needs somebody, sometimes, and I was glad the I could want and need Mulder freely now. Sleep soon found us after the workout he just put me through. My last conscious thought was, "Man, he's going to kill me one day, and I gladly welcome it, if it comes this way."


	3. One In A Million

**One in a Million**

**Disclaimer: not mine. I'm only borrowing them for fun and games. CC won't let them do the things I will. I treat them good. I'll put them back when I'm done. No infringement is intended. I'm not making any money off this, hell I don't make money at all. I don't own the song either. I'm not sure who does either. I only added the lyrics for consistency.**

**Spoilers: Arcadia the biggest one. **

**Summary: Mulder has a surprise for Scully on her birthday. This is not the whole story. This is AU of course. **

Fox and Dana's apartment

February 23rd, 1999

8:30A.M.

I awake this morning with a feeling that something is going to change, not quite sure what, but a big change for Mulder and I is on the horizon. Skinner has given us a few days off. Rolling over, I expect to see Mulder's beautiful eyes staring back at me, but he's not in bed.

"Mulder?" I call out. He didn't answer.

Getting out of bed, I walk into the bathroom to get dressed. After dressing, I make my way to the living room to see if Mulder's in there. He's not. I check the kitchen. He's not in there either.

"Damn it, Mulder. Where have you disappeared to?" I question the quiet.

Just as the question leaves my lips, my phone rang.

"Scully?" I answer.

"Hey, it's me."

"Mulder, where the hell are you? I woke up and you weren't there. I got scared that you'd run off on another case again."

"Nope, I was running some errands. You were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't have the heart to wake you."

"Okay, where are you?"

"I don't think I can tell you that. You'll get mad."

"Why would I do that?"

"I'm at your mom's."

"Why are you at my mom's?"

"That's a matter of national security."

"Your visiting my mom is a matter of national security, Agent Mulder?"

"Yes, it is. I'll explain everything later."

"Okay. I was just hoping we could..."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, I was," I quipped.

"I'll be through soon. You'd better not do anything until I get there."

"Spoil my fun," I sulk.

"See you soon, my love."

"All right. Have you eaten yet?"

"No, been too busy."

"I'll have breakfast ready by the time you get here."

"See you soon. I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Mulder," I say placing the phone back in the cradle.

Walking into the kitchen, I'm wonder why Mulder had needed to see my mom today. It's my birthday and no sign of Mulder in bed with me. I responded in kind on his birthday every year since we got together. I think, last year, was the most memorable birthday for him though.

Fox and Dana's Apartment

October, 12th, 1998

7:00 P.M.

I stood in the kitchen, waiting on Mulder. I had just decorated the cake and was just about to go into the bedroom to change, when my mom came through the door.

"Hi, Dana."

"Hi, Mom. I thought you were Mulder, sorry."

"Why did you think I was him?"

"Today's his birthday, and I was surprising him with a cake," I said letting my voice trail off.

"Sounds like there's more to it."

"There is, but I'm not telling you, Mom."

"Dana!"

"What? I just don't like telling you the specifics of our life, okay?"

"Okay. I don't want you too either. Like I said to you before, hearing Bill and Tara was bad enough."

"And as I told you, I don't need to hear this," I said throwing my hands up in protest.

"Oh, alright. I won't embarrass you anymore. I did that enough a few years ago, after that costume party you went to."

"Oh, yeah. I remember. You thought I felt guilty for making love to Mulder because I was wearing your favorite color. I, honestly, just grabbed something. I didn't even realize that it was your favorite color until I slipped it on, and by then I didn't want to pick something else."

"I know you didn't feel guilty. You love him, Dana. Your father would have been proud of you for waiting until you found true love before doing that. I know I am."

"Mom, you'd better stop. You're going to make me cry," I said taking her into my arms for a hug.

"Well, I am proud of you, Danes. I mean, look at you, what's not to be proud of. You're a forensic pathologist, and a special agent in the F.B.I. I've got the women in my weekly rook game beat by a mile. One woman in my game says her son is a judge around here. When I told her my daughter is an agent in the F.B.I., she wanted to know if you might have known her son. I told her I doubt it, because you spend more time in the morgue than in court."

"I could know him. What's his name?"

"Jacob Johnson."

"Judge Johnson's mom is in your rook game?"

"You know him?"

"Kind of, yeah. Mulder and I had a case in his court one time."

"Small world, huh?"

"Yep, it sure is."

"Well, I'm going to let you finish getting ready for Fox. Where is he anyway?"

"At work. He said he was going to finish up the paperwork for our last case and be home shortly. He'll probably call me...," the phone rang.

"That's weird."

"Weird is our nicknames these days, Mom."

Picking up the phone, I said, "Hello?"

"Hey, babe, it's me."

"Hey, it's the birthday boy."

"None of that on the phone. I don't know if this is a secure line."

"Don't start that crap with me, Mulder. I'll kick your ass."

"Oooh, keep talking, G-Woman."

"Can't. Mom's here."

"Oh, déjà vu, huh, Scully?"

"Oh, yeah, big time. When can I expect you home?"

"I'm on my way now. I was just calling to let you know."

"So paperwork's done?"

"Yep, all you got to do is sign in the morning and that's that."

"Well, alright. Hurry home."

"I will. See you soon, honey."

"I love you, Fox."

"I love you too, Dana. Bye, sweetie."

"Bye," I said placing the phone back into the cradle.

"He's on his way?" Mom asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, I'd better go. Have a good night, sweetie."

"Plan on it."

"Dana!"

"What, Mom? Am I embarrassing you?"

"Yes, you are."

"Yes! I finally did it. I finally embarrassed my mother. I can die happy now."

"Yes, you did, but I'm still champion in this match," Mom joked.

"Yes, you are. I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Danes," She said as she hugged me again and headed for the door. Walking to the door, I locked it and headed for the bedroom. I had a special surprise for Mulder when he got home. Getting into the bedroom, I began to undress. I still had on my work clothes, minus the jacket. I had remembered that Mulder's favorite color is black. While he was doing the paperwork, I went to my favorite lingerie shop to pick up something special for his birthday. I had settled on a black teddy with purple trim. I think he'll love it. This is for later though. His real present is an autographed game ball from the Knicks'. He'll be impressed with that. I have a few connections in the sports field, so the ball was easy. I've been hiding it in the home office. He rarely goes in there. I dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a black tee-shirt, over the teddy, of course, and quickly went back to the kitchen. Dinner was ready and the cake was in the fridge, so the icing can harden a little. All that was missing was Mulder.

Settling on the couch, I turned on the TV to see if anything interesting was on. I saw that 'Star Trek: the Next Generation' was on. It was an episode we'd seen, but it would keep me company until Mulder got home. The episode ended as Mulder walked through the door.

"Sorry I took so long. Traffic was a nightmare."

"I understand. Now, come over here." I said beckoning him to me. He almost ran to me, picking me up in his arms swinging me around and kissing me.

"Now, that a greeting," He said.

"What do you want first, dinner or presents?"

"Presents," He quipped like a child.

"Alright, but only one. You'll get the other after dinner."

"Okay," He pouted.

"Don't pout. It's worth the wait," I said as I disappeared into the office for a second.

When I came back out, his expression looked a little deflated, "Scully, is that what I think it is?"

"What do you think it is?"

"A basketball?"

"Not a regular basketball, Mulder. I catch you playing with this one, and I'll hurt you," I tossed him the ball.

He scanned the ball, "Scully, this is… Oh, my, God. This is autographed by the Knicks'."

"It's an authentic game ball, Mulder."

"How did you...?"

"You're not the only one with connections, baby," I said mysteriously.

"I love it. Thanks, baby. No one ever pegged me so good before, and I still might get that NY tattooed on my ass, for the Knicks, not the Yankees," He quipped.

"As long as my name is on there somewhere too," I deadpanned.

"I wouldn't do that to you, Scully. I'll have your name tattooed right here," He said pointing at the spot over his heart and leaning in for a kiss.

"Then all the guys in your basketball game would make fun of you."

"No, they won't. They know I love you more than life itself."

"That's sweet. Let's eat," I said ushering him to the table.

Going over to the cabinet to grab some dishes, I felt Mulder come up behind me, "Let me set the table. You cooked, at least let me do that."

"Alright, Mulder, knock yourself out," I said.

Grabbing the plates, he headed back to the table.

"Red or white?"

"Whatever you got on tap, is fine?"

Instead of wine, I brought a few beers to the table.

"What, no wine?"

"Nope, I thought I'd surprise you with your usual," I joked.

"Even my favorite brand. Are you trying to get me drunk, Agent Scully?" He quipped.

"Always, Agent Mulder."

Going back into the kitchen, I grabbed the pot off the stove and brought it to the table. Returning to the kitchen, I grabbed the fresh garlic bread. Mulder had already begun to fix our plates when I returned with the garlic bread.

"Scully, this looks incredible."

"Thanks. It's G's recipe. I asked him if he felt comfortable giving it to me since it was your birthday, and he said sure."

"You went all out today, baby. Making the meal that we had the day we became lovers, an autographed game ball, and a surprise present. The only thing missing is the cake."

"Actually, Mulder, it's in the fridge. I set it in there to let the icing set up."

"Wow, you made me a cake?"

I nodded.

"This has got to be the best birthday ever!" He said sounding like a kid. (Seems he's doing that a lot these days.)

"Calm down, Fox, or we'll never get to the cake."

"Spoil my fun." He pouted again.

"Don't pout too long, baby, or your other gift won't be exciting."

Upon finishing dinner, I got up to clear the table.

"I'll get those, baby. It's the least I could do. I mean, you went all out planning this special night for us and I don't want you to be saddled with the clean up."

"No, I'll do it. It's time for cake anyway."

"Hope you made my favorite."

"What else would I make? I hope you like it. It's my mom's secret recipe. She gave it to me years ago, but I never had an occasion to make it, until now."

"How did you get all of this done? You left the office at lunch."

"You said it yourself, Mulder, I'm a Martha Stewart in disguise," I quipped.

"You must be to get all this done in the length of time you had."

Grabbing the cake out of the fridge, I placed it on the table.

"Happy Birthday, Mulder. I don't have to sing, do I?"

"No, you don't. I remember the last time you sang," he quipped.

Lighting the candles, I said, "Make a wish, Mulder. Shit, that's corny."

"Who cares?! There's nothing else I could want. I have you, so I'm good. On the other hand...," He said as he blew out the candles.

"I'm not asking you what you wished for, because I already know you won't tell me."

"No, I'll tell you. I wished that I had my other present now," He lied.

"Alright, Mulder. Come on, I'll give it to you now," I pulled him into the bedroom.

"Scully, what is this? I'm looking around. I don't see any nicely wrapped presents around here."

"That's because the present is hidden in plain sight, Mulder. You'll have to unwrap it. Piece by piece."

"Where is it?"

"Try right under your nose," I said positioning my tiny frame right under his nose.

"What is this surprise, Scully?"

"Close your eyes and I'll show you."

He did as he was told. When I saw his eyes were closed, I slipped off my shirt and shorts.

"Okay, Mulder, open your eyes."

He opened his eyes and was pleasantly surprised at what he saw.

"Scully, you look gorgeous. You remembered that my favorite color is black and coupled it with your favorite color. Wow, this is the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

"I'm glad you like it. It cost enough," I quipped.

"Well, I don't care how much you spent on it. You look beautiful in it," He said leaning in to kiss me.

"That's still taking some getting used to, hearing that I'm beautiful. I've never thought so. I mean I know I'm not ugly, but I'm not a supermodel either."

"I never liked supermodels. They're too skinny. Besides, after you, there can never be another woman. Do you hear that, Scully? You have spoiled me for other women."

"You mean the whole female population will never get to experience Fox Mulder's brand of loving?"

"Nope, you are it for me, baby. As I said earlier, this has got to be the best birthday I've ever had," He said as he quickly undressed.

Making his way to the bed, he pulled back the covers and got in. I had yet to join him. He just laid there and stared at me.

Fox and Dana's Apartment

9:00 A.M.

"_I really should stop torturing myself like that. Mulder will be here soon. I need to stop remembering his last birthday, and the wonderful time we had. Hell, every time we make love is great_," I think.

I had set up my little radio in the kitchen before Mulder called. My mom had come by last night to wish me a happy early birthday and gave me a CD. It was this new group that I'd never heard of. Mom said that there was a song on here that reminded her of Mulder and how he treats me, so I thought I would see what she meant.

I put the CD in and push play.

_Sometimes I swear I live with an angel, sent from above to watch over me._

That first line makes me stop in my process of making breakfast.

_When he comes around, miracles happen. I felt the first one, when he touched my heart. Oh I've never seen him fly. On the wings of love he carries me. Heaven bound, I'm mystified. How with just one kiss, he made me believe in angels, though I've never seen him fly._

"_I really hate it when mom is spot on like this_," I thought as the song ended.

When breakfast was finished, Mulder walk through the door. He hangs something on the coat rack by the door.

"Sorry I took so long, baby," He says as he walks up to me and smiles. I kiss him.

"It's okay. I was just listening to the CD mom gave me last night."

"She gave you a CD for your birthday?"

"Don't sound so shocked, Mulder. I mean, what do you get the woman who has everything she could ever want?"

"I've got a little something that you want."

"Mulder, that's no little thing," I quip.

"I'm not talking about that, baby. Although, that's not much to write home about."

"You've been watching too much porn."

"I'll have you know that since we've gotten together, I haven't watched a single one of those movies, been to one of those sites or flipped through one of those magazines. I'm three years clean from that habit. Besides, I don't really need it anymore. Having a gorgeous woman like you at my beck and call twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week has sent my sex drive into overdrive again."

"Flatterer." I kiss him again.

"Happy Birthday, baby," He says.

"Thanks. I was a little disappointed when I woke up and didn't find you in bed with me this morning."

"You were?"

"Uh-huh. I was. Then after the disappointment went away, I got worried that you'd run off on another case. I was glad when you called and said that you were at my mom's," I say.

"I'm glad I didn't worry you too bad. I think we've had enough of that for one lifetime."

Boy, that sounds like a lead-up to something, if I've ever heard one.

"Scully… Dana, I can tell by the way you're eyes changed on me that you think that statement was leading up to something else. Sorry to disappoint you… Just kidding, you can read me like a book."

"Yeah, and maybe in a few minutes I can read it in Braille," I quip. He laughs a full-throated laugh at my little innuendo.

"Oh, a genuine Scully-innuendo, don't get those too often."

"You only get those when _**I**_ think they're appropriate."

"Dana, keep talking."

"Oh, shut up, Fox," I say kissing him to shut him up.

"I don't want to shut up," He says after pulling from my questing tongue, "Dana, the reason I went to see your mom this morning was to ask her to do some things for me. She's getting everything ready as we speak. We only have a few minutes to eat, get changed and for me to do this." He says getting down on one knee. Oh, My, God. Fox Mulder is asking me to marry him. OH, MY, GOD!! I can't believe this is happening. Or maybe I don't want to believe. Hasn't that always been my mantra over the years? It's either been 'I don't want to believe.', or 'I'm afraid to believe.' No, I want to believe this is happening.

"Dana, you're mom is getting things ready for us. I'm so sure you're going to say yes, that I've already got the marriage license. I had Mandi get our most recent blood test, so that's all it took. Now for the hard part. Dana, will you marry me?"

"Fox, you didn't even have to ask. Of course I will," I say as he rises from his kneeling position. It was at that moment I noticed the ring in his hand. It was my grandmother's. Mom always told me that Grams had said she wanted the eldest daughter to wear it as an engagement ring.

"Mulder, did mom give you this?"

"Mmm-hum."

"She said that Grams had said for the eldest daughter to have it, and that's not me."

"It is now, baby. I hate to be so blunt."

"I know you do. It really should have gone to Missy, not me, but I'm glad Mom trusts you enough to welcome you into the family like this," I say hugging and kissing him again.

We sit down to the table and eat breakfast.

"You ready?"

"For what, Fox?"

"To get married. What did you think your Mom was doing?"

"You mean… we're getting married right away?"

"Yes, I don't want every roving Casanova even thinking you're available anymore. I've been stoking the 'Ice Queen' rumors for years just to keep them away."

"Just as I don't want those leggy big breasted brunettes thinking you're available either," I say almost possessively.

"I love it when you get all jealous, baby."

"I'm glad you do, because I feel the same way."

"You ready to get married then?"

"I don't have a dress or anything that comes close to fitting the occasion."

He points to the coat rack by the door, "What do you think that is?"

"You didn't buy me a dress, did you?" I ask.

"Where do you expect me to get that kind of money?" He quips, "No, I didn't, but I got you something with a little more history."

"What, Fox?"

"It's your mom's. She said she'd like you to wear her dress."

"I can't believe this is happening. It's all so fast. Maybe, we'll even get pregnant on our honeymoon."

"Baby, unless there's something you're not telling me, you still can't...," He says as his voice trails off.

"Do you think I'm hiding something?"

"Yes, I do. Tell me!"

"Okay, okay. There is something I haven't told you. Remember last Saturday I was going to see my Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I did go to see her, but after that I had a doctor's appointment."

"Are you alright, Dana?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It wasn't that type of doctor, Mulder. It was time for my yearly check up. I don't know why I asked the doctor to do a full exam, but I did. Mulder, I don't know how to explain it, but whomever abducted me didn't take my ova. I can still have children. So, they'll be more than just Emily in our future Mulder. I still can't believe she was mine and now she's gone."

"I know you can't, but bright side, we can have more."

"Yeah, we can. Mulder?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"You wished for this last year, didn't you?"

"Huh?"

"Your birthday wish. This was it, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was. I can't believe it came true."

"Now who's the skeptic?" I quip. He has a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am. Dr. White said nothing was wrong and that I could when I wanted to."

"I can't believe it! I'm so happy. I might end up with a son after all," He says enthusiastically. Picking me up and swinging me around, he kisses me.

When he finally puts me down, I say, "I know. I can't believe it either. It's wonderful news. Did you tell my Mom about the ova thing when I came back?"

"Yes, I did, but at that time we weren't sure that you'd be alright."

"Mom's going to get worried about us if we don't show up."

"You're probably right. Let's get changed," He says grabbing the garment bag from the coat rack and leading me into our bedroom.

We spend a few minutes in our room getting ready. I can't believe what is happening. It's all so overwhelming. I can't believe what has gone on in my life in the past four years. I was diagnosed with cancer. Mulder and I became lovers (a genuine first time for me.). I was cured. Mulder and I spent a night in the Georgia backwoods, saw Cher in concert. Found a daughter I didn't even know I had, only to lose her a short time later. We were nearly bitten by vampires down in Texas. I was drawn to Vegas by the gunmen. (By the way still haven't kicked their asses for that.) We were drawn to Florida again in the middle of a hurricane to battle some weird monster, forced to live the same day over and over again. It's exhausting just saying it all. We finally made it though. We are at the end of our journey alone. We're about to start our journey together. After dressing, we finally head out to Mom's house.

Margret Scully's house

Baltimore, MD

10:30 A.M.

Mulder and I pull into the driveway as Mom walks out of the house.

"Dana, Fox. It's about damn time you made it."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Scully. It's my fault," Mulder says.

"Very good, Fox. You've already learned the first rule of marriage. 'When something goes wrong, the man is to blame. The woman is never at fault'," Mom quips.

"Mom!"

"Sorry, Dana. I've got to mess with him a little. He is family after all. It's your damn fault he's about to be family."

"Mom! Stop this."

"I'm just kidding with you, Dana. Fox already knows I love him like a son."

"Yes, ma'am, I do. I'm glad."

"Let's get inside. Everyone's already here."

"Who all did you invite, Mom?" I ask.

"I have to own up to one guest on the list, Scully."

"Who's that, Mulder?"

"Skinner. I asked him would he stand up for us. I didn't want the gunmen here for this. I'll tell them later. I don't really want Frohike moping around here. It's a happy day, for us, not him. Sorry, Mrs. Scully. You've never met the gunmen. Frohike, Langly and Byers are my best friends, and one of them has been in love with Scully for a long time now. At least he's not here."

"I'm glad he's not here either. I can't take it much more. At least after today, I'll be married. Maybe in a few months, we'll have even bigger news," I imply.

"Dana, honey, what are you talking about?"

"Can I tell her, honey?" Mulder asks.

"Sure. You can."

"Mrs. Scully, I know I told you when Dana was returned that whoever took her may have taken her ova, but I can't explain it. They didn't. She can still have kids."

"Oh, my, Goodness, that's great news. I'm so happy for you two," Mom holds her arms open to embrace me. I step into her and hug her.

"Thanks, Mom. We'd better get inside. Our guests are waiting."

I'd like to tell you I remember the day perfectly. I'd like to, but I can't. Truth is; the day went by so fast, that I can't. The only thing I remember is Mom crying and Mulder looking so damn handsome in his suit. Granted, he always looks good, but it was just a little something else that, I don't know how to explain it. Even Skinner was on the band-wagon, so to speak.

"Hey, everybody, may I have your attention please?" Skinner said as the few people Mulder and mom had invited quieted down.

"I've known Mulder since he joined the bureau in the 80's and Scully as well. She didn't join up until the late 80's early 90's. These two have been pains in my side for six years, now they can aggravate each other from now on," Skinner jokes, "But, seriously folks, I have never seen two people so right for each other in my life. Granted, it's no secret that Dana is a beautiful woman. She's made a couple of men fall in love with her, and no I'm not one of them," he jokes again, "at least she can call one of them her husband, now. To Fox and Dana, may they have a long and happy marriage, despite their crazy quest," He finishes.

"I can't believe I have to follow that," Mom jokes, "Fox, Dana, I agree with Mr. Skinner. I also haven't seen two people more right for each other since Bill Sr. and I got together. You two remind me so much of Bill Sr. and myself when we got married. I first noticed that Fox really, truly cared for Dana when Dana was abducted so many years ago. I was really sure of the same thing from Dana earlier though. I was sure Dana loved him too when she first told me about him. I noticed a little twinkle in her eyes as she spoke. To Fox and Dana, may they have the perfect marriage."

"To Fox and Dana!" The guest chirp after Mom. I just blush.

Mom turns on her stereo and plays Fly (The Angel Song).

_Sometimes I swear I live with an angel  
Sent from above to watch over me  
He wears his love like a halo  
If he's not an angel, what else can he be  
He wouldn't say he's anything special  
Betcha that's how all those angels are  
But when he comes around miracles happen  
I felt the first one when he touched my heart_

Though I've never seen him fly  
On the wings of love he carries me  
Heaven bound I'm mystified  
How with just one kiss he made me  
Believe in angels  
Though I've never seen him fly

This mornin' he walked up  
Smiled and I kissed him  
I never let on that he's not foolin' me  
But I think it's so cute how he says  
He's from Houston  
I swear there's wings tucked up his sleeves

Though I've never seen him fly  
On the wings of love he carries me  
Heaven bound I'm mystified  
How with just one kiss he made me  
Believe in angels  
Though I've never seen him fly

Heaven bound I'm mystified  
How with just one kiss he made me  
Believe in angels  
Though I've never seen him fly.

The song ends and I looks up at Fox.

"Hey, what's wrong, baby?"

"I'm fine, Mulder," I say. It was really nothing. I was just missing Ahab today.

"Nice to see marriage hasn't changed you. Now, really, what's going on? This is me, Scully. You can't lie to me. I'm your husband, now. Out with it."

"I was just missing Ahab, that's all."

"Oh, sweetie. It's okay to miss him and Missy. I still miss Samantha all the time, but you know what?"

"What?"

"He's happy for you, and so is Missy. If they could, they'd be here right now. I agree with your mom, baby. Your dad would be awful proud of you right now. How much you wanna bet that he still carried your picture in his wallet, and every time he saw one of his friends that he hadn't seen in a while and said, "Here look at this picture. That's my Dana. Starbuck I call her. She's a forensic pathologist in the F.B.I. She's always been my favorite, but don't tell her brothers and sister that," Mulder says.

"You really think so?"

"Hey, I know so. You were his favorite. I know it, even though I never met him."

"Thanks, Mulder," I sniffle.

"Hey, don't cry. It's a happy day. None of that."

"These are happy tears, Mulder. I'm a little sad that Missy and Dad couldn't be here, but overall I'm happy. I'm finally with you, and there's not a damn thing anyone can do about it. You're stuck with me, Mr. Mulder."

"That's right, Mrs. Mulder, they can't."

"Ooh, 'Mrs. Mulder'. I like the sound of that," I say leaning in to kiss him.

"Get used to it. I can't believe we're married now."

"Now, who's the skeptic?" I joke.

"I'm not a skeptic. It's just a little overwhelming. You, me, married; it's a lot to take in. Also, Skinner told me when I called him earlier that he'd okayed a case for us. We've got to leave for California soon. Seems some people have been disappearing in this neighborhood. I'm not sure it's an X-File, but Skinner is dead set on us investigating this one. We have a flight out tonight. We'll be in San Diego at 7:00 P.M. tonight."

"San Diego?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"No, Bill lives out there. I could go visit with him, Tara and Matthew if time permits."

"He'll be mad at me with this new development in our relationship."

"Uh, who cares? You're stuck with me now, Mulder."

"I'll never leave not even if you kill me," He says.

"That's a little scary, Spooky," I say dropping my voice an octave to make it sound sexier than normal.

"Call me that again… oh, who am I kidding? I love it when you use that voice."

"We got to get home now, baby. We've got to pack and catch a plane to San Diego."

"Yeah, I know. I still can't believe how our lives have changed in the past two years. I mean, I find out you're a virgin. We go to a costume party at Skinner's house. We become lovers that night, get stuck in the backwoods of Georgia, live the same day over and over again, get lured to Florida to chase a sea monster, and we're still here. Now on top of all of that, we're married. No one is gonna come between us again."

"I'm so glad no one can come between us now, Mulder. I'm so glad I don't have to leave you now. I'm so glad we can have kids when we are ready. I've had so many blessings in my life; I just keep wondering what I did to deserve it all."

"You didn't do anything to deserve it, Scully. That's just the way GOD is. He loves you no matter what. HE made you on purpose for a purpose. I think the reason HE made you was to love me, and the reason HE made me was to love you. I thank GOD every night my head hits the pillow and every morning I wake up that HE gave me you."

"Me too, Mulder, me too. You a believer now, Mulder?"

"When you were returned to me, Scully, that's when I became a believer in GOD."

I lean in closer to his full, pouty lips. I never get tired of kissing him, and I can do it when I feel like it. His lips quiver a little like he wants to cry, but he doesn't. He just closes the space between us and presses his lips to mine. Our lips dual for a bit, as they do, I feel his questing tongue at the gate, so to speak. My lips part willingly to allow him entrance to my mouth.

"Didn't you say it's time for us to leave?" He says after ending the kiss.

"Yes, I did. Damn it! How is it you make me forget everything just by kissing me?"

"I'm sure I don't know, but you do the same thing to me, Scully. Maybe we should open an X-File on the matter."

"We'd better get going. We do have a plane to catch. What time is our flight, Mulder?"

"We've got a plane out at about 4:00. It's about 3:00 now. We can stay a bit longer. I know you're not ready to leave yet."

"I'm not ready to leave yet, Mulder. I know I've been on my own for awhile, but this feels different. I mean I've been alone on my own since I was 18, but I'm 35 now and with a husband. It's going to take some getting used to. I always thought I would have been married by the time I turned 23, but GOD works in mysterious ways. HE led me right to you, so I guess it's a good thing I wasn't married when we met."

"It's a great thing, because I might have went to jail for killing him," Mulder quips.

"Well, I'm going to tell Mom bye. We've got to get home and pack."

"Okay, Dana, I'll be right here waiting for you."

"Okay, honey, I'll be right back," I say as I kiss him one last time.

I walk away to find mom, leaving Mulder to savor the perfumed shadows I leave in my wake, and sway to the beat of the music still filling the room.

Looking around the room, I see Mom over by the table she set up with some food on it. She's talking to Skinner. No clue what those two would have in common to talk about, but there they were, talking about something.

"Mom, I just came over to say bye. Mulder and I have a plane out in a couple hours. We're going to San Diego for a case. I can't dive into specifics, but that's where we'll be. You've got my cell number and Mulder's if you need us for anything. While we're out there, if time permits, I may go and visit Bill. I don't look forward to telling him that Mulder and I are married. If he tries anything, I'll just shoot him. It's not like I haven't shot anyone before. I had to shoot Mulder once a long time ago. It's a long story, Mom. I don't have time to go in to it now, but when we get back, I'll tell you the story. Well, this is it. I got to go now. I wish Dad was here to see this."

"He is, Dana. He's everywhere you are. He'll be on the plane with you. He'll be in San Diego with you, on the plane ride home, in your apartment, in the office. It doesn't matter where you go, honey, he'll always be there saying, 'I love you, Starbuck'. I love you, too, Danes. You know Bill and Charlie...," Mom's phone rings.

"Hello?" Mom answers.

I couldn't here who was on the other end of the line, but I found out soon enough.

"Dana, it's Charlie. Do you wanna talk to him?"

"Sure, Mom," Mom hands me the phone, "Hey, Charlie. How are you?"

"I'm fine, sis. How are you?"

"I'm better than fine, baby bro. I've got some great news for you."

"Does have to do with that hunk of a partner of yours?"

"Charlie! Yeah, it does. Baby bro, brace yourself."

"Let me tell you my big news first, sis. I've quit drinking."

"You did? That's wonderful, Charlie. I'm so glad. Emmitt has done a world of good for you, hasn't he?"

"Yes, he has. I love him, Dana."

"That's good to hear. Am I going to have to be a bride's maid at your wedding?"

"Too soon for that, sis, but only time will tell. He loves me too. You said you had some big news about you and that hunk of a partner of yours, now I spilled my guts, you spill yours." Charlie says.

"Charlie, brace yourself, this is bigger than your news."

"I'm ready to hear this, sis."

"Charlie, I just got married."

"What?! My older sis finally tied the knot. Congratulations. You married Mulder?"

"Yup, sure did."

"You're finally gonna sleep with him."

"Please, Charlie, we did that two years ago, and it was my first time period. We've been living together for a year."

"You slept with Mulder and didn't tell me. C'mon, your first time, I don't buy that. I find that hard to believe."

"I did, it was, and we did. You don't call me that much anymore, and when I'd call you, you were usually drunk and would black out during the call."

"Yeah, well no more of that. Emmitt has finally made me see the error of my ways. He's saved me a thousand times over. He keeps me honest. He makes me a whole person, Dana, as I do him."

"Shit, that sounds familiar. Mulder said the exact same thing right before I went into the hospital."

"Hospital, when you had cancer, right?"

"Yeah, Mom told you, didn't she?"

"Yeah, she did. I prayed for you every day and every night. I'm so glad our prayers were answered. I don't think I could lose another sister. That's when I started drinking so heavily. It was right after Missy died. If Emmitt hadn't come along when he did, I'd probably be dead now too. Emmitt saved me in more ways than one. He's my first real relationship too, Dana. I wasn't with any of those stupid girls I'd bring home. That was just me keeping up appearances for Dad and Mom, because I didn't want them to think I was a disappointment. I didn't want to let them down. I know they wanted me to meet a good woman, settle down and have a family, but those were their dreams for me. I had my own. I wanted to meet a good man and settle down and have a family with him. Maybe one day, we will get married and you can carry a child for us. If you did, it'd be like the child he and I could have, if I were a woman, or he a woman."

"I'd be honored to do that for you, Charlie. I'm glad you're not mad at me for not telling you about the developments in Mulder's and my relationship. You and Emmitt need to move to DC. I'd love it if you did. I mean the only family I have here is Mom and now Mulder."

"I think we might do that. We're just in Morgantown so Emmitt can get his degree in nursing. He graduates next month. We can look for an apartment or house when he graduates. I still have the trust Dad set up for me when we were kids. I never touched it when I turned 18. I have close to five hundred thousand dollars in it now. It should get him and me a nice house somewhere in the greater DC area."

"Maybe when Mulder and I get back from San Diego, we can all go house hunting."

"I'd like that, sis. I'm glad I got to talk to you before you left on your honeymoon."

"It's not a honeymoon. It's work."

"You gotta work on your honeymoon? What made Skinner give you all an assignment when you just got married?"

"He didn't know we were going to get married. Mulder called him to see if he would stand up for us, and when he did, Skinner told Mulder that he'd okayed a case for us. I'm not upset. We get to go undercover in a ritzy type neighborhood. We should be back in DC by the time Emmitt graduates."

"Alright, sis, I love you, and again, Congratulations."

"Thanks again, baby bro, and good luck to you too. Do you want to speak back to Mom, or do you want me to just tell her?"

"You can tell her. Emmitt just walked in," He says, and I can hear the big smile in his voice.

"Alright, don't wear him out too bad," I quip.

"I won't. I love you, sis."

"I love you, too, baby bro. Bye," I say as I hang up the phone.

"Charlie didn't want to talk to me anymore?"

"Emmitt came in."

"Oh, his boyfriend."

"Yes, ma'am. He told me some big news."

"What Danes?"

"He's quit drinking for good, Mom, and they're moving back to DC. Emmitt graduates next month from WVU. It'll be nice to have Charlie close again."

"Yeah, it will be. I'm so glad he quit drinking. Emmitt is really good for him."

"Yes, he is, Mom. Just like Mulder is for me."

"You're right again, Dana, honey."

"Well, I got to go now. I'll call you when we get there to let you know we got there alright."

"Alright. Have fun. Don't let Bill Jr. tell you that you made a mistake marrying Fox, because you, Fox, Mr. Skinner, and myself all know you didn't."

"I know I didn't make a mistake marrying him. I love him that much. Well, Bye, Mom. I love you."

"I love you, too, Danes," Mom says as she hugs me.

And with that hug, I'm on my own again, but this time is different. This time I have a husband to worry about, not just myself. My life is finally complete, with the exception of children. With the latest revelation, that will soon be a reality.

The Falls at Arcadia

San Diego, CA.

February, 24th 1999

After our "neighbors" had cleared from the property, Mulder picks me up and carries me over the threshold. As soon as he places me onto the floor, I walk over to the windows and shut the blinds.

"You ready," I ask him?

"Let's get it on, honey," He said in a quirking manner that made me wonder if he meant it or was he just giving me an innuendo like normal, like old times.

"I'm not sure if that's an innuendo or for real, but I do know one thing."

"What's that?"

"I do know that I want to make love to you for the first time as my husband, but work first, then pleasure."

"All right, honey, you're the boss," He says as I hand him a pair of latex gloves.

I walk over to a box that a neighbor had dropped.

"Well thanks to our friendly neighbors, there will be no flourescein bloodstain enhancement."

"Not that it makes much difference, Dana. This place is so clean you can make computer chips."

Reaching into my bag, I pull out the camcorder that I pack because Skinner wanted me to get video tape of the place.

As I was filming the house and explaining the case on the tape, Mulder walks in front of me and say, "Ready to make that honeymoon video now?"

I laugh, "Maybe later, baby. I brought extra tape just for that."

He grins like a little kid and sort of bounced a little bit.

"Rob and Laura Petrie?"

"Pee-tree."

"Mulder, baby, if we ever go undercover again, I get to pick the names. This tells me you're not taking it seriously."

"Yes, I am. It's just it's our first catch back on the X-Files. This isn't an X-File."

"Sure it is. It's unexplained. What more do you want, aliens, tractor beams?"

"Wow, admit it, you just wanna play house."

The doorbell rings.

"Woman, get back in here and make me a sandwich."

I throw my gloves at him.

"Did I not make myself clear?"

Later that evening

As Mulder showers, I am walking around the bedroom. Well, pacing is a more appropriate term for what I'm doing. The eggshells that encrust the floor seem to break as walk. At this moment, I'd never felt more virginal in my life. I feel like I'm ready to just jump out of my own skin at the sheer excitement of making love to my husband. My husband, I still can't get over that. As I pace, my ears pick up a faint sound from the bathroom. Mulder is doing something he shouldn't be.

Boldly, I go into the bathroom. I peer into the shower, and I see the one thing I haven't seen yet from him. He has his sexy length in his hand and is stroking himself.

Clearing my throat, I see him visibly jump at my presence in the bathroom, disturbing his lascivious thoughts.

"Dana! I wasn't expecting you to just walk in on me, baby."

"I can see that."

His hands slowly slide away from himself.

"No, I want to watch you. I want to see what you've been promising you'd show me since we got together."

"Well, I was getting pretty close," He jokes.

Stripping off my clothes, I join him in the shower and just sit back and enjoy the show. I said earlier that I didn't know whether or not this was a common female fantasy, but I'd always fantasized about Mulder. Especially late at night, when I was alone in my apartment, wishing I could tell him how I really feel and why I'd been pushing him away all those years.

His eyes freeze on mine, and I get caught in the erotic storyline that is playing out in front of me. Never in my life had I seen something this erotic. Fox Mulder was actually stroking himself while I watched vigilantly.

"Oh, baby, you don't know what this is doing to me. Seeing you sitting on the little stool there, watching me pleasure myself, knowing it's turning you on too, shit I'm getting as hard as a lead pipe."

I have to admit, at this point, he is really turning me on. I can't even begin to tell you that this man, that is standing in front of me, masturbating, he just, I don't know, he just exudes sexuality. I close my eyes for a moment and concentrate on the sounds that he makes. As I do this, my hands begin to cup my full, rounded breasts, making me moan, jolting him out of his reverie for a moment.

"Oh, my, GOD, Dana. You look so good sitting there rubbing your tits like that. Shit, I'm getting even harder just watching you do that."

This action made me open my eyes and see the sights before me. Unconsciously, I started to slide one of my hands to relieve the pounding in my nether region.

"Mmmm," I moan unconsciously, "Yeah, Fox. You are really turning me on."

"Baby, I can't take this, stand up."

Following his orders, I got off the stool and waited to see what he was going to do next. When he sat down, he pulled me to him and began to nuzzle my full breasts. Straddling him, I tried to take all of his rock hard length into the tight, slick caverns of my sex. Each time we make love, he stretches me to the limit and pushes me to the brink of insanity with the pleasure he causes. This time is no different, I moan as he is drawn deep inside me, so deep that the head of his cock touched the door to my womb. It makes me moan so loud that it makes him look at me with such passion, such lust that it makes me moan again.

"Oh, baby, with all the times we've made love in the last few years and you're _**still**_ this tight. I love it," he says through gritted teeth. He doesn't want our first time as husband and wife to be over so quickly.

"Oh, yeah, Fox, please move. Oooohhh, yes, feels good," I moan.

With that, he begins to lift me, effortlessly, up and down on his hard cock, but I don't like this position. I don't like him moving me. On top of that, I don't trust the little stool we are sitting on in this little shower.

"Um, Fox, wait. Let's get out and take this to the bedroom. The camera is all set up if you _**really**_ want to make that honeymoon video."

"Dana, are you serious? You really want to make a honeymoon video?"

"Not just with anyone. With you, only you. It will only ever be you, Fox."

"I'll never get tired of hearing that, Dana, my darling wife."

"Me either, my darling husband, it will never get old to me."

With that being said, I stand up and grab a towel. Sensuously, I run the towel all over my wet body, but paying extra attention to my firm breast and dripping sex. His jaw dropped as he watched my actions. He must have thought I looked like something out of a porn movie. Which to be honest, I thought I looked like that myself. Why do you think I never chastised Fox for his nighttime viewing habits? I secretly watched some nights too. He caught me watching the day after we first became lovers. I knew he would though. I knew once he saw that that could be one more fantasy he could cross off his list. Now seeing what I just saw in the shower, I can cross seeing Fox Mulder stroking his gorgeous cock until he almost burst off my list of fantasies. I have many more, but that one was the one that I often went to.

Reentering the bedroom, I notice that the eggshells that had once encrusted the floor had disappeared, but the nervousness was still there. Why was I so nervous to make love to my husband? It's not like I am still a virgin. That hasn't been so for three years, since that costume party. I can't say anything bad about that night because it brought me to Mulder and now we are married and about to make love for the first time as husband and wife.

Walking to the camera, Fox hit the record button as I slip the covers back from the bed. Climbing in, I look straight at the camera and flash my best smile, because I know we will watch this one day and remember this case and our wedding night.

He joined me in bed. Staring straight in his eyes, I said, "Fox, I love you. This has been the best birthday of my life. I can't believe that you went to all this trouble. I can't believe you surprised me with a marriage proposal and then a wedding. Things couldn't be better. I am so happy to call you my husband."

Taking me in his arms, he made me forget the world, forget that we were on a case and supposed to be working.

"No, you can't think about work right now, Dana. This is our wedding night. I think Skinner will forgive us for just being newlyweds for one night, as long as we do the job and get this case solved. In the meantime, no work, no X-File can keep me from making love to my wife right now. I want you so bad my teeth ache, so make love to me and take the pain away," he said leaning in to kiss me gently on the cheek. Instead of the usual foreplay, he entered me in one smooth stroke, making me moan and cling to him.

"Oh, yes, Fox. You don't have to be easy with me. I want you to lose control. I want you to be wild and untamed. I want it rough tonight, because we've never been rough. It's always been slow and easy. I want to see how wild you get in bed," I whined pitifully.

"You want me wild and untamed. You will get your wish if you do that one thing you like to do. You know what I am talking about," He almost growled.

"Yes, I do. You'd better believe after you telling me this I will do that," I laughed.

With that having been said, he entered me roughly. Moaning at the top of my lungs, him sliding into me like that, hurt a bit, but nothing that didn't crank the fires of my desire up a few notches.

'You alright?" he questioned.

Trying to find my voice, I couldn't so I just nodded.

"Good, I didn't hurt you too bad then?"

"No, you didn't. It just surprised me a bit, that's all."

"Good, I've wanting to let go and be wild with you since day one but decided to wait until we were married until I did this. I knew that first time we made love that we would end up here, married and more in love than ever, Dana. When I said, "I give you my heart crowned with my loyalty", I meant it, every word, every syllable. I will never leave you for anyone or anything. I'll even give up my fruitless quest, if you asked me too."

"Stop, you'll make me cry. I don't want to cry like that. I want to cry out in pleasure, the only kind of pleasure you can give me."

With that being said, he continued his rough thrusts. With each thrust, he got rougher and harder with them, making me cry out in pure pleasure. I've always fantasized about this. The wild and untamed side of sex and now I am experiencing it myself for the first time. After a few hard thrusts, I was having the best climax of my life. I clung to him, screaming his name and my undying love for him in an almost prayer like voice.

"I'm not that good, baby."

"Yes… you… are…," I panted and half moaned. My voice was quickly fading as well as coherent thought.

All rhythm gone, just two bodies thrashing about together, one searching for completion and the other clinging to the man she loves more than life itself. Finally, Fox was shouting in a prayer like voice as well, calling my name and his undying love for me as he climaxed.

Rolling to the side of me, he collapsed in exhaustion, as I climbed out of bed and turned the camera off. Rushing back to the bed, I had to be close to him again. I couldn't stand even one microsecond without him at my side. I had finally learned, over the last few years, what the other half knew and now I had made love as a married woman. Words couldn't express the completion, elation, and satisfaction I felt at this moment. Fox Mulder completes me so well that you can see the line that separates us. That's how finite the line is. He can't see it nor can I, nor do I want to. I love knowing that we are so well connected.

Nine Months Later.

"Fox, honey, I think this is it. I think we need to go," I grimaced.

"Okay, Dana. I got your bag. I'm going to call your mom from the hospital and Charlie and Emmitt. I know you want them there too."

Taking my hand in one of his and holding my bag in the other, we slowly made our way to the car. It has been nine months since the case out in San Diego. I told mom and Fox that I could get pregnant on the honeymoon and I did. Our lives are starting to sound like a romantic novel these days. Pregnant women fall into two categories. One: "If you touch me again, I'll fucking kill you." Two: "Dear GOD, you're not stripping fast enough. I need to make love to you now!" I fell into the latter category. I wanted Fox making love to me morning, noon and night, until I got too big to see my own feet. In minutes, we made it to Georgetown University Hospital. Ushering me out of the car, he helped me into the waiting room of the hospital.

"Nurse!" he yelled.

"Yes, sir."

"It's my wife. She's in labor."

"How far along is she?"

"This is month nine. So it's to term," Mulder explained.

"Let's get a doctor over here. Who is her regular doctor?"

"Dr. James."

She runs to her little microphone to announce it over the loudspeakers.

"Dr. James to emergency, STAT! Dr. James, to emergency!"

He came running down the hall.

"Ah, Dana, are we ready to have this baby?"

"What the fuck do you think? Oh, sorry, just a bit cranky. Feels like a car has parked on my stomach."

"No worries, Dana. I understand you're in pain. I won't break from a few words."

"I'm gonna call her mom and brother, but as soon as I am done I want to be in there with her."

"You got it, Mulder. You're the father so you have that right to be there."

Mulder walked outside, called mom and Charlie and sat and waited for them to get there. Then they all made their way to the maternity ward.

Dr. James came out, "Mulder, you'd better scrub in. She's asking for you."

"Alright."

In seconds, he was at my side. The pain meds they had me on made everything a blur, but lucky for me, Mulder remembered the video camera to tape the birth. I mean we did tape the conception, why not the birth?

17 hours later

"Okay, Dana, one more push and your baby will be here."

The next sound I heard was the baby crying, and that set my tears to flowing as well as Mulder's.

"It's a boy," Dr. James said.

"I've got a son?" Mulder questioned in pride.

"Yes, sir, you surely do."

"May I hold him?"

"He is yours," Dr. James said handing the baby to Mulder.

"What shall we name him, Dana?"

"I want to name him after his father. Fox William Mulder, Jr."

"That's sweet, but you know I hate my first name, baby."

"Yes, but we're calling him William."

"Oh, I like that. You here that, buddy. You're name is William," Mulder crooned.

And with the birth of William, a new cycle begins. Mulder and I are married with a son now, but who knows what lies around the corner for us. Another child? Another weird case? We're still not sure of those ourselves, but we'll let you know if it is exciting!

**THE END**


End file.
